Cousins
by Emmwel
Summary: AU! When Ino's cousin Naruto comes to town, Ino's ecstatic. After all, she hasn't seen him for three years. The two of them and their old and new friends are going to have a blast! Surely nothing can go wrong! Of course not! Right...?
1. Cousins and Monkeys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Dedication:** To my wonderful sister.  
**Rant:** I'm trying out a chaptered story! Exciting! I don't remember how the idea took form, but I liked it. So enjoy and please review? :D

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka  
**To: **Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** All hell is about to break lose – for you!

My cousin is coming to town. God loves me, he hates you!

Ino

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**To:** Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** Shit, shit, shit!

When? How many weeks do I need to stay AWAY from your house?

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka  
**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** Panicking already?

Do you know there's 52 weeks a year?

Ino

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**To:** Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** I'm perfectly calm

Wonderful. Lovely. Perfect. Awesome.

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka  
**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** In your dreams, Forehead

Yeah, I know! But he's here in about… five minutes or so.

See you tonight. Breathe easy, I'm taking Naruto with me!

Ino

* * *

I closed my laptop after mocking Sakura a little – okay, plainly torturing her – and personally I was ecstatic. Humming, I made my way to the front porch, waiting for the familiar yellow car to drive in and seeing Naruto Uzumaki again. As I pulled my hair into a ponytail, the Uzumaki's car arrived and my cousin climbed out, a grin on his face. He dragged a large trunk, but soon abandoned it to run up to me.

Naruto suffocated me in a hug – when did he get so strong? As he let me go I stared at him incredulously. "You've grown taller than me!"

"Yeah, you're rather short now, aren't you?" He smiled as I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"I'm the tallest girl in my class!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night…" The boy laughed at my annoyed expression.

"I _am_!"

"We know, Ino dear, we know." My mum put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped myself from shouting insults at Naruto.

The parents walked inside after a brief discussion about the weather and Naruto and I followed suit. My mother told me to show him to the guest room and I quickly agreed, wanting to make the day go fast – I wanted to be at Sakura's as soon as possible.

"This is your room. It's white, I know. Paint it orange or something." I showed him his room for the nearest year and he nodded.

"Good." He walked inside and did a circle to see anything not white. "This is depressing!"

I peeked inside. "Rather."

A shout was heard from the kitchen and we hurried downstairs, entering to see a discussion about gardening.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

His mother fixed him with a threatening eye cast while his father smiled.

"Haven't I told you to behave?" she asked, sounding tired.

"Yeah, yeah… anyway, what is it?" He was never known to be patient.

"Were leaving now, see you soon." Kushina hugged her son and I stood there, waiting for the goodbye to end.

Minato hugged Naruto after Kushina stopped suffocating her son and then they were out as quickly as they came. Suddenly the kitchen felt empty with just me and my family plus Naruto.

"What do you want for dinner?" My mum turned to the cooker. "Ramen?"

"Sounds awesome!" Naruto exclaimed and sat down at the kitchen table. I dropped down next to him, readying myself for a tough conversation.

"Mum…" I started, and then cleared my throat. "Mum, dad, I was just wondering, can I go to a party at Sakura's tonight?"

My dad looked at me over the morning paper. "When does it end?"

"I don't know, but it should be around twelve or so…" Actually, I had no idea if I was being honest.

"And Naruto?" Mum said, absentmindedly fixing the food.

"He'll come with." I faced Naruto. "Won't you?"

He looked up to face my gaze and nodded. "Sure, I'll come."

"And is that okay for Sakura?" Dad asked.

I flinched. Not so sure about that one.

"Of course it is, Dad!"

Both me and Dad knew it wasn't really under the of course category, but I said it anyway. Dad looked at me sceptically and put his paper at the table. Naruto and I cringed under the I'm-not-so-sure-about-this look and I turned to my cousin, begging for help. Neither of my parents could say no if _he_ asked.

"Come on, uncle!" Naruto fired of a smile containing blinding white teeth.

My dad looked like he was still thinking it over, but mum cracked. "Sure you can, kids."

"Thanks mum!" I beamed and hugged her before dragging Naruto out from the kitchen before she had a chance to change her mind.

We went to the living room, watching TV for awhile. The program was about monkeys, and I remarked how alike Naruto and they were. I earned a pillow in the face. We continued to watch – neither that interested, but nothing else remotely good was on – and talked about the bizarre things monkeys did.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, but I couldn't bother standing up and open up, so I continued watching the monkey program. Naruto took the remote and switched channel when the monkeys were just about to create babies.

"I do so not need to see that. I'd be scarred for life," he muttered, flipping through the channels. I laughed.

"Sensitive?" I said mockingly.

He grinned. "I didn't know you got turned on by watching monkeys have sex."

He was hit by a pillow in the face. I turned to the telly again to see a model walk with a very weird piece of clothing on the catwalk. Naruto quickly switched channel.

I was going to start whining when Shikamaru and Chouji entered the living room. I jumped out of the couch to greet them. I hugged them both, Shikamaru muttering something about being strangled.

"This is my cousin, Naruto," I presented Naruto to my childhood friends.

"Don't bother Ino, I remember." Shikamaru sighed. "Because of you my favourite cloud watching spot doesn't exist anymore."

"I still can't believe you blew it up!" Chouji exclaimed, then laughed loudly.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry… I got a bit carried away. But it was damn fun to see all the faces afterwards!"

The boys continued to talk in glee about old memories – Naruto hadn't been here for three years – and I settled down on the couch again. When they were about to start watching a stupid car building program, I turned of the TV before they got too interested.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"I love your politeness, Ino," Shikamaru said dryly, rolling his eyes. "Mum wanted us to go see you, it's a pain, but we did it anyway."

"Yeah, it's been awhile." I felt a little guilty over not seeing them the whole summer – we lived just a few streets from each other – and not even thinking about them. Shikamaru might not say out loud that he'd missed me, but I knew he had, and was thankful for it.

I quickly felt like changing the subject when the tense silence ensued. "Going to Sakura's tonight?"

The two boys shared a glance.

"Not sure," Chouji said, his eyes darting form the windows and the door to the kitchen.

"Why?" I asked as Naruto turned on the telly.

"Well…" Shikamaru was about to say something, but shut his mouth.

They were hiding something.

"Well…?"

"We boys were thinking of doing something just us boys," Chouji blurted out quickly, avoiding my gaze.

I heard him perfectly fine. "You two are going there and that's final. She'll feel really sad if it's just me and Naruto there!"

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed, not bothering to argue.

Chouji did the same and we all turned to watch the telly. Naruto had switched to the monkey program.

I never thought monkeys could be so entertaining. Seriously.


	2. Cousins and Parties

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Dedication:** To Echo Uchiha and KukiRew, my two first reviewers! :D  
**Rant:** I was so excited when I saw the response I got that I immediately strated writing. It didn't turn out well, but I rewrited it all and it looks better now. And I noticed some mistakes in my first chapter and I will fix that... someday xD Anyway, today I'm going to Rix Fm festival! And then school starts at Monday. Why I am telling you this is because I probably won't be able to update before Monday!

* * *

After Shikamaru and Chouji left, we ate lunch. Both I and Naruto quickly finished, and I hurried upstairs to pick clothes for the party. Not that I wanted to impress or anything. But if Sasuke was there I wanted to look good. And that's not because I fancied him. It's not.

I choose simple blue jeans and a t-shirt in the end – why bother when he wasn't going to be there anyway? – and turned on my laptop. Sakura had sent me an e-mail, and I could imagine what she had written. She was so predictable.

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**To:** Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** Why I Even Bother Being Your Friend

Since you already think its fun to destroy my party – why, oh why? – I've decided to ignore you.

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka  
**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** Because You Love Me

Hello, my dear friend! I've missed you sooooo much. The party is going to be really fun! Can you guess what I'm wearing? Of course you can, you know me so well! Anyway, who's coming? Sasuke? And did I mention Naruto is really looking forward to meet you again? Don't worry, I am too. Even though we met yesterday.

That's how you ignore someone. You even informed me, stupid.

Ino

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**To: **Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** Don't Be So Sure

I give up. You win. Now I'm just going to cry out my sorrow in a corner and Sasuke will come and save me from you and we'll live happily forever after. Okay, I'm not _that_ corny.

Anyway, seems like everyone's coming! I'm so excited!

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka  
**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** Why Not?

Sounds good! See you at six!

Ino

* * *

"That's Kiba's house." I pointed at a large red brick house on the left side of Naruto.

We were walking to Sakura's party, and I took the opportunity show him all of my friends – and enemies – houses. Several dogs barked as we walked past Kiba's house and I jumped.

Naruto laughed. I glared at him and then turned at a corner to see the Hyuuga compound. Actually, you couldn't really see it, since there was a big stone wall between the compound and the street. The wall itself had lots of climbing plants hanging onto it, relying on it for support. My cousin looked troubled by the high wall next to us and I would've been to, if I wasn't used to it.

He stopped. "What's behind the wall?" he asked curiously.

The Hyuuga's weren't really that familiar with the rest of the town's inhabitants, and you almost only saw the Hyuuga children in school. I knew Naruto would ask more questions if I answered his first and I almost felt that I didn't want to explain. But I did so anyway, because he'd found out some way even if I didn't tell him.

"The Hyuuga compound."

"Why is there such a big wall?" He looked bewildered.

"Who knows? They just don't really like being with other people. They're a big clan, and only interact within the family." I had no idea how to make it clear to him, but gave it a shot.

"Oh. That's weird," he said, and frowned as he looked up to the top of the wall.

"Yeah," I replied, happy he didn't say anything else.

We started walking again but the whole walk suddenly felt very awkward. I wasn't used to talk to Naruto about serious things. Passing the avenue, we arrived at Sakura's house.

The house was white and not especially big, since Sakura's family didn't have much money. There was no weed in the garden – Sakura's mother was a perfectionist, a trait Sakura had inherited – and the plants all looked like they came directly form a picture in a gardening magazine.

Sakura opened the door just a second after Naruto had ringed the bell. I entered to see a spot-free hall and puffy eyed Sakura. She was looking like she'd just been crying and I could tell by Naruto's gaze lingering on her eyes that I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Sakura! Nice to see you again!" Naruto exclaimed, giving her his hand. She shook it insecurely.

I greeted her with the usual "Forehead!" and she leaded us into the living room. Sakura and I sat down on the beige sofa while Naruto dropped down in an armchair.

"What's up?" I asked my best friend. She started crying immediately, and Naruto looked terrified.

"No ones coming!" was the only thing I could decipher before the sobs started muffling her voice.

"Slow down," I said and tried to not roll my eyes, "and explain again."

"The boys all decided to go doing boys things and just a minute before you came, Chouji called me and told me everything and said he was so sorry! Then he promised he'd show up with Shikamaru, and started apologising again. I just can't believe they'd really ditch me!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and when she finished explaining both me and Naruto had an arm around her shoulders. She was shaking, and even though I thought crying maybe was a bit too much – I'd be really angry instead – I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sakura's whole face was red and she clutched the lower part of her skirt.

"They all promised! And yet they let _Tenten_ – she's a girl! - come with them, but to call Sakura and say they weren't coming to her party was too much of a hassle! Everyone hates me!" I flinched at the last sentence. The Haruno had always been thinking low thoughts of herself. Not like the Hyuuga girl in my class – _former_ class, I had to remind myself – but to me the negative thoughts sometimes stood in her way.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed and untangled myself form her shoulders and Naruto's arm and stood up to try to give a look of authority. "They do not hate you! They just were too caught up in their plans to consider your feelings."

She started crying more. "See? They don't care at all about me…"

I sighed. How was I going to explain to her that just because it happened once again that they did something mean – intentionally or unintentionally - didn't mean they hated her.

"Chouji doesn't hate you, and both he and Shikamaru are surely on their way now. So put a smile on your face and we'll have a blast!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed and stood up next to me, flailing his arms. "Don't be depressed now! The five of us will have so fun those other types will curse the fact they weren't here!" Sakura suddenly looked like she didn't mind Naruto that much; in fact, she looked like she really appreciated him.

"But-"

"No buts!" Naruto and I yelled at the same time, and he pulled her up from the couch.

I walked over and stood right in front of her, and prepared myself for a line that we had many different versions on. With on last breath I started.

"Say after me. I, Sakura Haruno, am a very beautiful girl with a wonderful personality. Even though my forehead is so large it covers one half of my face, I am still cute and adorable. I do not care about those people who won't come to the party and I certainly don't feel hated by them," I said in one breath.

"I, Sakura Haruno, am a very beautiful girl with a wonderful personality. Even though my forehead is so large it covers one half of my face, I am still cute and adorable. I do not care about those people who won't come to the party and I certainly don't feel hated by them," Sakura said reluctantly.

Naruto grinned and we dragged her out to the kitchen to prepare the food she'd just left standing after the call from Chouji. When the meal was done – French fries and hamburgers – Chouji and Shikamaru had arrived, and the former apologised so many times Sakura in the end told him to shut up.

The meal itself was nice, and we talked about everything. Sakura was still looking a tad sad, but she was trying to be enthusiastic. Naruto entertained us with embarrassing stories from his hometown.

"So when I'd gotten really drunk – a big mistake, by the way – Manami, the girl who hosted the party took me outside, she said it was because quote 'I don't want to explain why the ingredients of ramen and the rest of what your puke will contain is on the rug of our living room to my parents' unquote "

I giggled while Sakura shook with laughter. Chouji snickered and Shikamaru just smiled.

"Of course, I was too drunk to even think of a reply, so I instead turned to the left and threw up. Guess what it hit?"

"The car." Shikamaru started chuckling.

"Yeah, Manami was so surprised she tripped and yeah, she fell right at the puke. I haven't been to her house since."

"What a surprise." I rolled my eyes.

Naruto laughed, and Sakura looked visibly happier now. "Yeah… but we're still friends."

"That's nice," Chouji commented, and took a bite of his hamburger. "Has anyone else gotten drunk?"

The rest of us shook our heads.

We went outside to have a soccer game on Sakura's backyard – girls vs. boys – as the sun started to sink down below the horizon. Shikamaru was goalie while I and Sakura decided to not have one. The smell of fresh-mown grass was hanging in the air, and for once I actually liked it. At the end of the game, Chouji and Naruto had done so many goals each I stopped counting. Sakura had done three and I had succeeded to kick the ball between the two bushes that were goalposts once. But I was pleased with my performance.

"You girls really suck at soccer!" Naruto exclaimed as we all lay down in the grass after the match.

Sakura punched him in the shoulder and pouted while Naruto grinned. "We weren't that bad. Chouji's just an amazing left-back player, and," She turned to Chouji," you're good on the right side too!"

"Yeah, it's not fair! If Chouji had been in our team you guys wouldn't have had a chance," I said, agreeing with Sakura, for once.

"Are you praising only Chouji because you want to annoy me or did you suddenly forget about my amazing forward skills?" Naruto said solemnly.

"You don't _have _amazing forward skills," Sakura and I said in unison.

Naruto raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Of course I do!"

Usually, he'd say believe it after the sentence, and I suddenly realised how much he'd changed. He was so mature, but he was still the hyperactive Naruto I knew and loved, just in a more adult form. I couldn't decide if I liked or not.

"What time is it?" Shikamaru asked with a slight tone of boredom hinting through.

"22.00." Sakura turned to look at me. "When are you going home, Ino? I don't think I need your help to clean up anymore…"

"I told dad we'd be home by twelve," I stated, and we all fell silent again.

Naruto then decided we were going to play spin the bottle, in his own way. Shikamaru was reluctant at first but I literally dragged him up the stairs and he accepted his fate as I dumped him on the floor of Sakura's room. The rest of us settled down in a circle, while Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"Ino, did you have to grab me by the hair?" He sighed. "It wasn't really necessary."

I didn't answer as Sakura nudged the bottle in Naruto's direction. He caught it and looked at us with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"The one the bottle points on has to eat a spoonful of butter!" He seemed pleased, and I released a sigh of relief. That wasn't too bad.

According to Sakura, it was. We all gathered around her as she tried to take as little butter on the spoon as possible. Naruto motioned her to take more and when she brought the spoon to her mouth and swallowed, she grimaced a lot and drank lots of water.

"It really doesn't taste well if you don't have something accompanying it…" she muttered as we bolted upstairs.

The game continued, but at 23.20 we stopped because suddenly it was time to go home. As Naruto and I waved at Shikamaru and Chouji before continuing our walk, I couldn't help but sighed. He looked at me curiously, "What?"

"It didn't turn out as I thought it would this morning." I glanced at him. He looked like he'd had a great time at Sakura's

"But it was fun anyway!"

"Yeah!" I agreed and we hurried home.

As we tumbled inside, dad and mum were already asleep, so we quietly made our way upstairs. As I turned on the light in my room, a shadow of a person was shown. My heart stopped beating. It was a burglar. I was going to be killed and on my grave they wouldn't even know what I wanted them to write and - oh. It wasn't a thief.

But why was _he_ sitting on my window sill?


	3. Cousins and Threats

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Dedication:** Once again to Echo Uchiha and KukiRew. Also to Ranita4ever :D

**Rant:** I know, I know, it's short. What can I say? It seemed like a good place to end it :) The next chapter _will_ be up by Friday. Anyway, today I and my bicycle had some quality time with a unknown man's car. Luckily, nothing's broken, but god I was scared when I realised that I was going to be run into! Anyway, now it's fine but my bicycle is broken :(

School has started! This is for me the first year when I'll get marks. Rather scary! . Otherwise, it all seems to be fine :D

* * *

"I thought you walked home with Chouji?" I raised an eyebrow but Shikamaru just shrugged. "Shikamaru!"

"I came home, they were mad, we fought, and I couldn't go to Chouji because he has probably never fought with his parents, so I decided to drag myself here. It was a pain."

"You could've just stayed home!" I exclaimed. But instead of throwing him out, I went over to my chest of drawers and opened the lowest one. I pulled out his really old sleeping wear – I hoped he'd stopped wearing Batman sleepwear by now – and threw it in his direction.

He looked surprised when he caught them. "I had no idea you still have these." He then laughed as he saw the motive of the t-shirt. "And they certainly don't fit me anymore."

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Not my problem."

"Please, Ino?"

"I'll see if dad has something." With a roll eye I left the room quietly and sneaked down the stairs – jumping over the last step – without uttering a sound.

The ground floor was awfully quiet, and the uneasiness built up inside of me. My hands trembled as I walked across the hall and slowly opened the door to the utility room, peeking inside to make sure there were no monsters, ghosts, burglars, or something else creepy. When I saw nothing, I turned the light on and stepped inside, eyeing my surroundings cautiously. Actually, I knew there probably was nothing to be afraid of, and if there was a crazy killer someone would hear my scream. I rushed over to dad's pile of clothes and grabbed a big t-shirt, and left the room with speed that could rival a cheetah's.

Making lots of noises – I was too scared to even think – I made my way up the stairs and slammed my door open. Shikamaru looked at me with a bored expression on his face. "Are you still scared of the ground floor?"

"Shut up." I muttered. He grabbed my dads t-shirt and quickly changed while I looked away, embarrassed. "Couldn't you at least show some respect?"

"Troublesome." He dropped down on the bed and lay down, putting his arms under his head. Dad's t-shirt looked too big for him, his body literally drowned in the fabric. "Besides, if you keep screaming like that, someone will notice."

If looks could kill, I would've killed Shikamaru easily. Casually I lay down beside him, humming. We just stared at the ceiling for awhile, and I slowly fell asleep. He looked down at me, and a little smile appeared on his face. "Tired?"

"Yeah." I was asleep in the exact moment I closed my eyes.

* * *

How do you explain to your parents that a boy spend the night in your room? I didn't want to find out. When we at last decided to leave the safety of my room, I peeked outside to make sure no one was around to see anything. Just as Shikamaru and I sneaked down the stairs, Naruto appeared at the entrance to the kitchen. His eyebrow was up in his hair, and I seriously considered suicide right there.

"Don't worry. I won't tell uncle and aunt that you have boys in your rooms at night. But never did I think that you were that kind of girl, Ino!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively after they had returned to their usual place. "And _Shikamaru_!" He shook his head, laughing.

"Shut your huge mouth, Naruto, before I make you." I threatened, accompanying a glare, and shoved Shikamaru to the door. "And we didn't have sex, _okay_?"

My childhood friend was out of the house in a few seconds, mentioning something about things being troublesome on the way. I waved at him form the front porch, before going in to eat breakfast and moan about the fact that school started the next day. Naruto nodded, agreeing, when I said how horrible it was going to be.

The day passed by quickly – just like it always did on the last day of summer. Dad seemed suspicious about where his t-shirt was, but I just mentioned something about borrowing it for digging a grave to Naruto. He looked troubled. I told him to not even ask.

"And besides," I said loudly as I dropped a large scoop of detergent in the washing machine, "It's not like that."

My dad had left the room, and it was just me and Naruto left. He grinned and started the machine, and then jumped to sit on it. "Of course, Ino, I believe you."

"If you could stop laughing and make me feel like I'm a sinner – which I'm not – maybe we'd get some work done!" I snapped, laying the scoop in the container of the detergent.

"You were the one who mentioned it!" He jumped down and landed next to me. "And we're finished. If you don't mind, Miss. I-Have-PMS-Every-Day-Of-The-Year, I'm going to watch some TV." He turned around to face me in the doorway, smiling evilly. "Ino, remember… if you do anything, _ANYTHING_, your parents might just find a tip about what their daughter is doing on her summer vacation nights slipped under their door. Just so you know." He winked, and proceeded to leave.

I froze. My heart stopped beating. This was the end of my life. If I did a single mean thing to Naruto… yeah, the apocalypse was coming. When did he get so smart? I sighed, and followed him out of the utility room. I needed something to blackmail him with.

Naruto had already turned on the TV when I dropped down next to him on the couch. The monkeys were today enjoying life while eating bananas. Both I and Naruto were watching the telly, eyes glued to the screen.

After a few hours TV watching, I made my way upstairs. I turned on my laptop to e-mail Sakura - I knew she was going to be all sulky the next day if I didn't comfort her.

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Your wide forehead…

…isn't that wide. Get over it. Please, it's totally fine, even I have my flaws.

School's tomorrow. Don't worry about those pussies that didn't come to the party. If they say anything, they're castrated. Anyway, they're not worth it and they don't hate you, so stop being depressed and live your life. And _no_, your forehead cannot prevent that!

Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Your flaws are…

… nonexistent.

I am aware of the fact that school starts tomorrow. Actually, I've already picked what I'm going to wear. I'll keep watch when they get rid of their manhood. And oh they hate me, and I'm going to sulk in my corner and be depressed and eat chocolate as much as I want to. And _yes_, it can prevent that. If any forehead could, it would be mine.

I consider to not showing up tomorrow. Too embarrassed, that's what I am. But like I said, I've picked what to wear. Teenage drama is taking its toll on me.

Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: You're awful

Eat chocolate all you want, just save some for me. Naruto here says he also wants some. It's homemade, right? We'll pick ours up after school tomorrow.

Don't waste a good outfit! I'll drag you there if I have to. But then the clothes would be ruined, so I won't. But you'll come, _alright_?

Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Die, die, die and die again

Go die. But okay. I can always make new ones.

I'll come, fine. But if I get bullied, you'll be my human shield.

Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: I'm alive

Be careful what you wish for. Who knows, maybe I'll drop dead down in a minute. First I'll compose this e-mail – can't die without answering, that'd be rude – and then we'll see if the gods will listen to you. Hopefully not. Optimistically looking, we're all going to die, so it isn't that bad that I die early.

If I die, remember that it's your fault.

Once again, if I'm your human shield, and I die, you're the one to blame. You surely wouldn't want that, would you?

Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Lucky me

Die.

See you tomorrow!

Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: I'm the luckiest

Still alive – maybe your wishes _never_ come true?

Goodnight!

Ino


	4. Cousins and Outbursts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Dedication:** To everyone who reviewed, or read this story. Also to the people in my group in life knowledge (don't know the name in english, so that'll have to do). You guys rock!  
**IMPORTANT! OTHERWISE YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY:** Well basically, I've got no idea of other countries school system. So I'll go with my own. Anyway, my main characters are 14, or will be that year - they're eigth graders. Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee are fifteen - they're ninth graders. That's it.  
**Rant:** The first school week is finished! I'm going to spend my weekend in my family's summer house. Could have been worse, I guess. Also, this chapter is my longest yet!

* * *

I woke up early that Monday, dragging myself out of bed. I sauntered over to my closet, grabbing a skirt and a tank top, yawning. How was I supposed to handle school? I had _no_ idea. Humming, I made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was finished in there, I had perfect makeup, perfect clothes, and perfect hair. Laughing, I twirled to show mum how I looked when she walked by.

"You look great, dear." She smiled, clutching her coffee cup. "Now, don't be late."

"We won't be," I answered, skipping down the stairs happily. Optimist was my persona today.

I entered the kitchen, still humming on my current favourite song. Naruto was munching on his toast, dressed in an orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He nodded, greeting me and I waved from the worktop, pouring apple juice into my favourite glass. I sat down across of him and stared as he swallowed another piece. "Hungry?" I raised an eyebrow and proceeded to take a bite of my own toast.

"Nervous is more like it." My cousin grinned. "But I bet they'll love me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get too cocky."

"Won't, anyway, since you live in such a small town, I guess there's not much people our age?"

"Your right, there's just one school and two to three classes in every grade!" I replied. "But it's nice, everyone knows everyone."

He nodded, deep in thought. We continued the breakfast under silence – something that wasn't very usual for the two of us. At best, we're talking. At worst, it's war and things are flying. We're both easily ticked off. He finished before me, but I was soon done and we brushed our teeth before continuing out to the garage.

"You didn't have a bicycle with you, did you?" I asked as I turned the key in the lock. He shook his head. "Well, I guess you'll have to give me a ride then. No way am I going to cycle with you on the carrier, I'd die."

"I'm going to ignore your rude display and instead be a kind and sweet boy!" That sentence had a hidden meaning in it. It was more like: "I'm going to tell your parents about Shikamaru if you say that ever again."

Gulping, I apologised, handing him the black bicycle.

"And of course, you just had to have this kind of bike." He sighed as I sat down on the carrier, laughing.

"Can't you handle it?" I threw my arms around his waist as we travelled down the streets in ultra speed. "Do you even _remember_ the way to Sakura's?"

Naruto back-pedalled as we rushed down a hill, the cars passing by us. "Of course I do!"

"Good, I was starting to get worried!" I shouted, trying to make myself heard over the sound of the wind in my ears and the cars on the street beside us.

We went along the street until the end of the Hyuuga wall, and passed the avenue, arriving at Sakura's house, but not before I glanced back to see Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga climb into the former's dad's car. They were really rich.

Sakura was standing outside; flailing her arms in what could have been a wave. Her jeans fitted nicely and the t-shirt had a picture of a smiley face. She led her bike to us, and raised an eyebrow at me. "What happened to you?"

"Naruto," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, can you give me a ride instead of him? I want to live a bit longer."

He snorted, but I jumped of the carrier anyway. When I was on Sakura's bicycle, she started to cycle down the road, and Naruto followed suit. The three of us debated loudly about our first school day, and Sakura proved to be even more terrified than she was yesterday.

"Come on! Nothing will happen!" I exclaimed as she pulled in to the school's cycle stand.

"Something will surely happen, and I'm going to die of embarrassment. You should feel guilty for dragging me here," she replied curtly as she locked her bike. I did the same as Naruto stomped his foot impatiently.

"We're late!" he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I stood up and glanced at the school. It looked like it had done right before summer vacation, just a bit more graffiti on the old white brick walls.

Naruto slammed the front door open, and I flinched. Surely he should understand that I didn't want the whole school to see me with windswept hair? Not that it mattered _that_ much, but he could at least think before he act. A sigh escaped my lips as we walked inside, a whole corridor staring at us. Sakura seemed to stiffen beside me as everyone's eyes were glued at us – specifically Naruto, but my pink haired friend didn't notice that.

"Who's that?"

"A new one! I wonder how old he is…"

"What is he doing with Yamanaka and Haruno?"

"He's cute!"

"Thank god it's not another girl… they giggle too much!"

The whispers ensued as we made our way through the crowd, linking hands to not lose each other. We were at the green lockers when Sakura saw the sign with "8B" on a yellow door, and we all sighed in relief. It had been a pain to work our way through that corridor.

Naruto opened the door with a BANG once again, and Sakura looked down at the floor, trying to sink through. Sadly, you can't do that when you have pink hair. The teacher, Asuma, motioned Naruto to come to him. I and Sakura took a seat in the back, whispering.

"Ino, they're staring!"

"No they're not! You're just imagining it!"

Asuma cleared his throat to gain our attention, and both I and Sakura looked up. My friend was blushing crimson while I just rolled my eyes at the warning glance from our teacher.

"Now, let's get back to what we were doing before Ino and Sakura interrupted with their… _interesting_ conversation," Asuma said, and turned to Naruto. "Present yourself, kid."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen and lots of other things!" He grinned.

Suigetsu coughed, hiding a "dork" in it.

I glared at him fiercely. "Shut up, Hozuki!"

Naruto hadn't even heard the exchange in the back, and for that I was very thankful. I leaned back in my chair after awhile, annoyed at boys in general. I crossed my arms, and huffed. At the same time, Asuma pointed out a seat for Naruto in the front. He looked devastated. I quickly forgot my problems and giggled, just about to chatter away with my best friend when Aya, a girl to my right, leaned over.

Her grin was wide as she covered the part of her face that was against Asuma with her right hand. "How do you know the new guy, Ino, Sakura?"

"We're cousins," I answered with a smile on my face. Aya was kind.

The brunette looked at Naruto and nodded. "Ah, you look alike!"

Sakura didn't even bother replying; instead she just listened to the conversation. Aya soon leaned back again to listen to Asuma, and Sakura and I did the same.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, just like last year." Everyone laughed at old memories. "It's the same rules as always, and I'm not going to bother repeating them. You'll get your timetables tomorrow. I think that's it. Any questions?"

A few hands were raised and Asuma quickly answered all the questions. I took the opportunity to look around the classroom. We hadn't gotten our seats yet, since I noticed all the boys gathering in one part of the classroom, laughing loudly at something. Naruto had already joined the group, making a grimace at something Kiba said. Then the two of them laughed again.

My gaze went over to the girls in the class. They were giggling about everything and nothing, something I admitted I had missed. The only one who wasn't was the one and only Hinata Hyuuga. The girl was fiddling nervously with her hands, glancing at every direction in a matter of seconds. Poor girl, she so insecure it's not even funny. With Sakura it's hilarious, but with Hinata it's just… no, it's sad.

Sakura poked me, effectively making me come back to reality. "What?"

"He's handing out the seats." I glanced down at the paper, seeing my name neatly scribbled down next to Hinata Hyuuga's. No talking for a whole semester then. Luckily, Sakura was seated in front of me. I sighed with relief.

"I'm sitting next to Shino!" Sakura looked happy. "I thought I'd end up with someone terrible, but this is rather nice!"

She skipped to sit next the Aburame, and Hinata took her place, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hey!" I desperately tried to start a conversation, smiling.

"H-Hello," She stuttered, turning even redder.

I put my arms on the table, resting my head on my palm. "Did you do anything fun during summer?"

"Oh, y-yes," She replied, looking down at the table.

"Well tell me then!" I grinned, laughing a little, trying to ignore the awkward silence.

"I-I practised. And we went a-abroad." The blush seemed to disappear a little, and I silently cheered.

"Ah, you practise karate, don't you?" I asked. This was going well. "Where did you go?"

"Yes. We went to France." She smiled, and stopped stuttering.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO FRANCE!" I shouted excitedly, my blue eyes shining. "How was it?"

Hinata and I went into a deep discussion about France. She told me about the Eiffel Tower, and the fact that actually, the painting of Mona Lisa was really small. Apparently, you walked a lot in Paris, the capital. She had only been there, but it had been an amazing experience. I was so jealous it wasn't even describable. They had seen Notre Dame Cathedral. And another thing that surprised me greatly was that I and Hinata were actually _bonding_. Laughing, sharing memories and all that. Just as she started to tell me about all the good shopping places in Paris, Asuma interrupted.

"France is very interesting… but do you mind talking about it when you're not in class?" A slight smile was on his lips, and I knew he didn't mind.

The rest of the class went into a wild discussion about where they had been that summer, and Asuma soon lost control of us. He seemed to not care much, as he and Shikamaru started playing shogi. At the end of the lesson, when everyone really wanted to leave, Asuma decided to talk.

"Guys, listen up!" The class fell silent immediately. "This week, we'll pretty much do nothing." Suigetsu shined like the sunshine and Shikamaru looked very pleased. "But that doesn't mean you can skip school, because then you'll meet Kakashi in detention." The class snickered. "We'll go to the local swimming pool tomorrow, but we'll meet up here. Gai'll take care of you guys and don't mess around. After the break I'll hand out the keys to the lockers. You can leave!"

He sighed as we all bolted for the door. Sakura, I and surprisingly Hinata went to the cafeteria. Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"So h-how was your s-summer, S-Sakura?" Hinata asked, back to stuttering again.

"It was very good! Mostly hanged out with Pig here." She pointed at me, smiling.

"Ah, o-okay." Hinata seemed to be about to say something more, but a sudden scream interrupted her.

"INO AND SAKURA!" Naruto dropped down on a chair next to me, while his newfound friend Kiba sat down next to Sakura.

"What were you saying, Hinata?" Sakura asked kindly, shooting a glare at Naruto.

But Hinata wasn't listening. She stared at Naruto, frozen.

"Hinata?" Sakura tried again. Hinata realised she was staring at my cousin and started blushing.

"O-oh… I w-was… u-um…" She stuttered, looking embarrassed, and then proceeded to avoid everyone's gazes.

"So _that's_ your name!" Naruto said, pointing at her. "How was France?"

The Hyuuga was out like a light.

After Kiba had called the ambulance in a moment of panic and they'd taken Hinata away, the four of us left sat down again with a relieved sigh.

"I wonder why she fainted!" Naruto looked confused, and I _really_ wanted to roll my eyes, but decided to not do so.

Sakura though didn't think it was necessary. "Idiot!" She scoffed.

"What?"

"Don't bother, Naruto! Sakura's always like this," Kiba said. He then stood up and showed of his recent gained length. Sakura did the same, a fire in her eyes I had never seen before.

"I'm _always_ like this? Well maybe it's because of you! Ever thought of that?" Sakura glared at Kiba.

"Guys…" Naruto stood up and walked over to them, stopping in between.

Sakura pushed him away like he was a fly.

"You know what I want to know?"

"No, and I'm not sure I want to." Kiba didn't back a step as Sakura glowered at him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you come to my party?" It was a simple question, but by the dawning expression on the boy's face, he wanted nothing but to runaway. "Why?"

I just sat there on an uncomfortable orange chair, looking from Sakura to Kiba and back again. A crowd was emerging and I could see Neji and Tenten fighting their way through it. On the other side, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke and Sai did the same, pushing away scared sixth graders. The two groups stopped behind Kiba, most of them not showing a trace of emotion and the rest looking bewildered.

Sakura looked like she wanted to slam Kiba's face into a table nearby, but restrained herself. "I asked a question. You're supposed to answer it, dammit!"

Kiba looked as angry as the fearful Sakura, and I could that this was going to be a harsh fight.

"Come on-"

"No! You didn't even tell me! Chouji said you were going to do boy things, but hey, last time I checked Tenten wasn't a boy! Are you insulting her womanhood?" Sakura shrieked - her face red from fury. She turned to Tenten, pointing a shaking finger at the brunette. "And you! At least I thought you'd say something, but no! You're just like them!" The shaky finger moved from Tenten's face to the boys standing behind her.

"Sakura, you know were friends-"Tenten started, trying to apologise, her guilt colouring her words.

"Friends don't do that! They just don't!" No one of the accused tried to argue with Sakura's statement.

Tenten looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"Not good enough!" Just as the words left Sakura's mouth I knew she'd regret them.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke interrupted Sakura's sobbing with a monotone voice.

Juugo followed him, but Suigetsu hesitated. "Sorry, Sakura," he said with a surprised look on his face. Everyone was surprised. Apologising wasn't in Suigetsu's nature.

Sai faked smile before following the white haired boy, a quick "Nice seeing you guys!" escaping his mouth. Kiba left without a sound, looking thoughtful.

Only Neji and Tenten stayed, the latter holding a firm grip on the former's shirt.

The crowd started to disappear. The fight in itself had been quick – but the things Sakura had shouted were etched into everyone's memory. I rose from the chair, just as Naruto stood up too. We both went to stand beside Sakura. My cousin looked like he didn't know what to say, and I was feeling the same way. The five of us stood there in silence, no one having an idea of what to say to break the awkward silence. In the end, Neji cleared his throat.

"Next lesson is starting. Are you coming, Tenten?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." They left, the girl throwing concerned looks at Sakura over her shoulder.

Sakura sat down on the floor. "I hate them all."

Naruto and I dropped down next to her. She cried for awhile, and we let her. I still didn't know what to say.

"I'll never be able to face anyone." She sobbed.

"Then don't," Naruto suggested. Sakura snorted and I stifled a giggle.

"Sakura, you'll walk into that classroom with your head high. Act like nothing happened!" I advised harshly, and jumped up to my feet, gesturing wildly. "Nothing will happen. Okay?"

She seemed to be in the middle of wanting to grab my outstretched hand, cry some more, or just get angry again. Sakura chose the hand. The three of us started walking back to the classroom.

"Well, let's be positive. You're the school's official drama queen!"

"NARUTO!"


	5. Cousins and Silences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Dedication:** To those who reviewed and rainbows. I love rainbows.

**Rant:** This really short chapter took me more than a week to finish. I rewrote it so many times, I've stopped counting. Anyway, today gave the best result yet, so here chapter five is!

* * *

I slowly opened the classroom door, flinching when it squeaked. Sakura, standing close behind me stiffened, holding her breath as the wide open door exposed us to the class. Naruto grinned.

"Sorry for being late!"

I grabbed Sakura's hand firmly and dragged her over to her seat, pushing her at the chair. Of course the idiot fell, blushing madly. I snickered as I sat down behind her. The classroom was silent when we all had settled down. Most of my classmates glanced at Sakura occasionally, except for a certain Sasuke Uchiha. He was glaring at something outside the window, and I couldn't help but stare at him from my seat in the back. Beside him was Aya, desperately trying to start a conversation. He didn't answer, instead his glare intensified. The brunette gave up and turned her eyes to Asuma, sighing with defeat.

"We'll do it as always. I'll call a name and tell you which locker you have; you'll get the key and move all your things from the classroom to your locker. Does everyone understand?" Asuma grabbed a paper from the desk and the first key.

"Yes!" The class chorused.

Asuma nodded, satisfied. "Shino Aburame!"

Shino quietly stood up and walked to the front, received his key and left the classroom. The rest of the class was whispering to each other, and it was easy to figure out what, since they were blatantly staring at Sakura. My best friend tried to not be affected. I would've been fooled if I hadn't seen her knuckles going white from the grip she had on the back of her chair when she talked to me.

"Sakura Haruno!" She was by Asuma's side in a matter of one second and bolted outside. The whispers turned from whispers to loud theories.

"She's so sensitive; I would never react like _that_."

"I wonder why _I_ wasn't invited…"

"Poor Sakura, they surely did something terrible!"

I twisted in my seat, feeling rather uncomfortable. Naruto caught my eyes and inclined his head meaningfully at Suigetsu who looked normal again when he received his key. I guessed his old behaviour was back.

The keys were quickly passed out and suddenly there was only three persons left in the classroom; Naruto, Sasuke and I. Asuma motioned the three of us to walk up to him, and we all did.

"Sasuke, you have locker 67." Sasuke got his key. "You've got number 83." Naruto received his key. "And you, Ino, have locker 93." I got my key and followed the others to the lockers, parting with Sasuke at the green ones.

Naruto and I arrived at the turquoise lockers. Shino and Kiba was already there, both just about to leave. An awkward silence ensued.

"Hey." Naruto and I said in unison.

"Hey." Kiba answered rubbing the back of his head.

I opened my locker and stuffed my things inside. "You've gotten your hair cut, Kiba! It looks nice."

"Thanks."

Awkward silence again.

* * *

I jumped up on Sakura's bike's carrier, and held on tightly as Sakura started to cycle. "What a day! I have never ever experienced so many awkward silences under just a few _hours_."

"And you said nothing would happen!" Sakura glared at me over her shoulder, and we almost crashed into a white fence.

"Watch it, Sakura!" I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around her stomach. "Neither you nor Naruto understand why I wish to live on!"

"Be a bit more reckless, Ino Yamanaka!" Sakura laughed, and didn't even bother to back-pedal as we rushed down a hill.

"Who are you and what did you do to Sakura Haruno?"

"I'm laughing." Her voice was dripping of irony. "I'm not such a prude, you know. I do reckless things all the time!"

We arrived at Sakura's house, Naruto already standing there with my bicycle. "What took you so long?"

"Sakura decided she wanted to commit suicide." I rolled my eyes.

Naruto snickered. We both received glares from Sakura. After a little small talk we left, and started to walk home.

"So what did you think about school?" I asked, glancing at him.

"It seems good, I like it!" Naruto answered. Then a confused look took form on his features. "So who was that girl? And the dude next to her?"

"Which ones do you mean?"

"I mean the girl with the buns, and the boy with freakishly long hair. The two of them ditched Sakura's party."

"That's Tenten and Neji." We passed the Hyuuga wall. "Neji's related to Hinata. I think they're cousins."

"How do you know them?" He stared at the wall a bit too long for my liking, and his reply was a bit too slow. But I ignored it.

"I know Neji through Tenten, and we met at basketball practise."

He looked shocked, and his mouth shaped into an 'o'. "You play basketball?"

"I raised an eyebrow. Is that so unbelievable?"

He lowered his eyebrows and smiled. "Yeah, it actually is."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno

**To:** Ino Yamanaka

**Subject:** I'M OFFICIALLY PANICKING

We're going to the swimming pool tomorrow. Should I wear a bikini or a bathing suit?

Sakura

**From:** Ino Yamanaka

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject:** I can hear you're voice…

…even though I'm a kilometre away. That's embarrassing, the goddess of prudes.

If you want to keep up the prude image go for bathing suit. Otherwise, bikini all the way! Why are you asking me about this, anyway? If I remember correctly, weren't I'm the untrustworthy bitch who should go and drown herself? But my memory might have started to fail me.

I'm taking a bikini! Every boy will be at my feet by the end of tomorrow.

Ino

**From:** Sakura Haruno

**To:** Ino Yamanaka

**Subject:** You're so big…

… I can see you all the way from here.

You've clearly underestimate my voice. Shame on you, Yamanaka, you'll have to make up for this! And I have the perfect idea for your punishment. Get your ass over here and give Kiba the CDs I borrowed from him back. I am in no state to return them.

Your memory has started to give in. Want me to call the doctors?

They won't. I'll have Sasuke at my feet tomorrow, while you won't have any boys at all!

Sakura


	6. Cousins and Curiosity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Dedication:** To those who reviewed. And everyone who's too curious for your own good.

**Rant:** I'm sick. Curse asthma. Anywayyyyy, I decided to write the whole thing today because I had nothing to do! **A little warning though: OCs will appear in this story, and, like in this chapter, they might have a big role, BUT ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE. I am, after all, writing on fanfiction, not fictionpress :D**

* * *

"The water slide is amazing!" I exclaimed, running with Naruto close behind, at Sakura and Hinata. "You should try it!"

The Hyuuga shook her head, staring at the ground. Sakura looked thoughtful, but then grinned.

"Alright! And Hinata, you're coming too!"

Naruto laughed as I and Sakura grabbed Hinata's arms and dragged her to the stairs leading up to the water slide.

"I'll find the guys." He left quickly.

We continued up the stairs with Hinata stuttering out protests that were ignored. Arriving at the top, Sakura left to get us an inflatable boat, returning with the yellow boat behind her, grinning madly. The line started to thin out and in a matter of minutes it was our turn. Hinata was sitting in the front, clutching the handles of the boat, knuckles white. I settled down in the middle and made thumbs up to motion Sakura to jump on. She gracefully did and we were rushing down the slide. My pink haired friend's laughter was echoing through the water slide, and so was Hinata's screams of fear.

The boat almost turned upside down in the last turn, but we arrived safely at the end of the water slide.

"Again!" Sakura was already carrying the boat on her shoulders before anyone had a chance to protest.

Hinata though shook her head, her eyes big. "You can go. I'll stay here. Right here..." She pointed at the ground.

"You're such a party-pooper." Sakura rolled her eyes and snickered. "But I guess we can delay our next ride a little."

Sakura was, surprisingly, very energetic today. Her green eyes were twinkling liked they used to do before the infamous party, and she laughed freely. She had finally cheered up. Hinata was fine after the day before. The doctor said the reason of why she suddenly had fainted was unknown and a mystery that probably would never be solved. I giggled madly when she told me it, and Sakura was rolling on the floor with laughter. Gai said we were very youthful.

There were other people though, who weren't cheerful. Aya and Manami were whispering to each other – the former looking concerned, and, what I could see, Manami looked terrified. Ignoring it – it wasn't my problem, after all – I followed Sakura as she dragged Hinata to the pool with the wave machine. The two girls in front of me were oblivious to our female classmates' behaviour, and I decided to wait a bit before talking about it.

We arrived in the pool just as the wave machine started. All kids in our class seemed to have gathered, and the boys were determining who could stay standing on an inflatable bathing ring longest. The ring itself was rather big and if you put something over it, you could dive up in the middle of it and breath – something Sakura and I had done many times.

"Ino!" I turned around to face Naruto and, surprisingly, Suigetsu wading through the water in my general direction. I waved. "We," he pointed at himself and Suigetsu, "dare you to stand on the ring in a full minute, and of course when the waves are as big as they can get." He laughed.

"We also dare you two." Suigetsu grinned evilly at Sakura and Hinata.

Well damn. "What happens if we fail?"

"Easy. You're our slaves!"

"Naruto, we're fourteen. Not ten." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Hinata looked frightened. "I-I'm not s-sure if t-this i-is such a go-good idea…"

"Hinata," Naruto started, and the Hyuuga visibly shrunk, "it's just for fun."

She nodded timidly, and looked down at the water dancing around our feet.

I was pondering over the whole thing in my mind. If we didn't accept, they'd tease us until we did it anyway. And if we did accept, we'd probably not make it, and would end up being their slaves. I frowned. Why, oh why, did my cousin like to make me feel pain?

"No."

"Come on, Ino!"

"No!" I stood my ground, sending a fierce glare their way.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, muttering to himself. Naruto looked crestfallen, but then grinned.

"I see. You're just too much of a coward."

I took this as my cue to leave. "Let's try that water slide again, girls." I grabbed my two friends as Sakura gave Naruto the finger.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Aya's concerned voice travelled from where she was standing at Manami's and Juugo's desk.

I looked up, curious. The two girls had looked troubled ever since yesterday, when we were at the swimming pool. Sharing my concerns with Sakura and Naruto – just because he couldn't stop pestering us about what we were talking about – I was fairly sure something big was happening. Juugo was absent that day, so they seemingly thought they could discuss the thing without anyone hearing. Oh how wrong they were.

"Yes… but could you do that for me? You know? That thing?" Manami looked up at Aya, and the brunette nodded.

"Of course I'll do it. I'll take it with me tomorrow, don't worry. This will be over before you know it."

The conversation ended and they started calculating their math problems, and I silently cursed. I wanted to know _what_ they were talking about. Hinata, sitting right next to me, heard my colourful words, and nudged me softly.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes changing from me to Aya and Manami and back again.

I frowned, and dropped my arms and head on the table. "I don't know, but those two seem a little too troubled for it to be normal."

Hinata scribbled down a few numbers in her notebook before answering. "Curiosity is sometimes painful."

I nodded absently, and grabbed my pen, and sat up again. Sakura and Shino turned around, and Sakura mimed a small, "What?" Shino looked confused.

"May I inquire what you are referring to?"

"Don't bother, Shino." I replied with a sigh.

He sent me a suspicious glance before turning to his math problems again, but he didn't start to scribble. Apparently, Shino was also cursed with curiosity. Sakura though stayed turned in her seat, her finger pointing at the two girls a few seat in front of us at my left. I inclined my head discretely. She did the same, showing she understood, and turned back to her work.

I knew _something_ was going on, but I needed to know _what_.

* * *

Naruto walked into my room, without knocking, and sat down at my bed, blatantly curious about if I had found something out. Which I hadn't, even though I almost stalked them the whole school day.

"So?"

"Nothing. They don't mention it by name." I answered.

"And here I was hoping for something!" He lay down on the bed. "It's driving me nuts. They whisper _all the time_ and I just can't seem to ever hear what they're saying."

"I know what you mean." I twirled my computer chair, and then sighed. "We'll just have to wait. But dammit, I want to know!"

He stifled a yawn, and I snickered.

"Did you forget to take a siesta?" I checked my clock, and grinned. "Now I see why you're so tired! It's eight o'clock, you should be in bed!"

"Shut it."

I rolled my eyes. "Turning to more serious matters, why are you so interested anyway?"

"It's your entire fault, you made me curious." He huffed.

"You were the one who wanted to know."

"Shut up."

"I have out witted you once again!" I proclaimed, still grinning.

"I'm leaving." He stood up and walked out, but not before sending me a glare over his shoulder.

I just giggled, and turned to my computer.

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject:** SPILL EVERYTHING YOU KNOW

So what did you find out? And nothing is unacceptable. I'm dying over here!

Ino

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno

**To:** Ino Yamanaka

**Subject:** Nada – zero

Don't die before we find out.

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject:** Dammit

For once, you're right. It took all my willpower to say those words.

Ino

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno

**To:** Ino Yamanaka

**Subject:** I'm speechless

Are you _praising_ me?

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject:** I'm laughing

I'm kind sometimes too, you know. It's rare, so you better appreciate it!

Ino

* * *

Sakura and I were walking down the corridor during our free period, chatting about nothing in particular, when a shriek was heard from the women's' toilet. We shared a glance before barging in, to see Aya and Manami in front of us, the latter crying. Her eyes were locked to something and I switched my eyes to the object in Aya's hand.

My heart stopped beating as I watched the thing, my eyes wide. I had seen it in movies, but never in real life. Something like that could destroy anyone's future. It was every teenage girl's nightmare. I gulped, and next to me Sakura grabbed my hand, trying to find some reassurance – _this wasn't real_.


	7. Cousins and CDs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Dedication:** To everyone.

**Rant:** I know it has been 12 days since I updated. Really, when I decided to actually write this story I wanted to update often. I guess I didn't succed. Sorry!

**CROWN:** It's a game every Swedish kid born on the 90s has tried out, I think. You use a simple swedish crown and then you spin. All the players have to touch the crown and the one who end the spin has to clench his fists and put them on the table, the palm of your hands facing yourself. One of the other players then take the crown and shoot it at your knuckles. It hurts like hell and a few years ago every boy you saw had bloody knuckles, at least in my school. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

The four of us subtly left the toilet, and Manami headed to her locker to get her things and leave. We hugged her, and she was gone. The sudden life of the corridor was weird, and I wanted to sit down and just think. Instead, Sakura started blabbering.

"I've been thinking, should I buy a fur cap or a knitted one? Of course it's going to be fake fur if I buy a fur cap, but I'm not sure. I want something new, you know? And I have had knitted one as long as I can remember…"

Aya nodded absently and we headed for the cafeteria.

"I also really need Volbeat's new CD. They're so good!"

We turned around a corner as Sakura started to count up all the new CDs she needed.

"I'd also like Katy Perry's new one… some of the songs are amazing!"

"You really have a mixed taste in music!" Aya said before leaving to sit with a few other girls in our Spanish group.

I and Sakura sat down at the closest table, all alone, before Hinata joined us at our table with a fresh cup of tea for all of us. "Here…"

We sat and talked aimlessly for awhile, but then she asked about Aya and Manami's secret. Sakura and I shared a glance before nodding.

"She's pregnant."

The Hyuuga was so shocked she spilled out her whole cup on her new white sweater. "Damn!"

"Oh my god, you swore!" Sakura exclaimed. A few of the boys looked up at us. "I've never heard you do that before!"

"Have you've never heard Ino swear?" Naruto dropped down next to Hinata. "Don't you listen to her? I can hear her swear from the living room when she's playing computer games!"

Hinata was so red I wondered if she'd faint again. Fortunately, she didn't, instead, she tried to speak as Shikamaru and Chouji joined our table. "I-I w-was the o-one."

"NO WAY!"

"She did." Sakura said, playing with her teaspoon.

"I think I'll die out of shock."

"Don't bother, Kiba's not here to call the ambulance." Shikamaru commented, and leaned back in his chair.

"So, what were we talking about before the idiots arrived?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Hey!" Chouji and Naruto said in unison.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's true. Anyway, what's our next lesson?"

"English, with Kakashi, but he'll be late, so let's hang around for awhile. It's such a pain to walk back."

"Yeah… the cafeteria is really far away from our classroom!" Naruto agreed.

The boys soon left to watch some older kids play Crown, and we returned to our former conversation.

"So, who's the d-dad?" Hinata asked, leaning forward.

I frowned, and then whispered, "I don't know. She was crying too much to say anything. She went home."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't butt in." Sakura stated, and gulped down her tea. She then put the cup down on the table. "Seriously, it's not our business."

"Yeah…" Hinata agreed.

"No way am I giving up now. We're going to find even if it's the last thing we do!"

"Don't include me in!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring. "She maybe will feel even sadder if we spread some damn rumour!"

"We're not going to spread a rumour!" I hushed her, and she also leaned forward and our conversation transformed into whispers. "The only thing we're going to do is write up all the possible fathers."

Hinata looked doubtful, but Sakura cracked.

"Okay then," Sakura sighed, "But I'm not involved if anything happens."

"Of course not, we'll cover for you." I said and grinned.

Mysteries were so fun.

* * *

A week later, Hinata, Sakura and I sat at my family's dining table, a list of boys in front of Sakura. We had been contemplating for an hour about who was going to be on it, but in the end, the three of us were finally pleased.

"So, I'm reading up the names to see if we've missed someone, okay?" When no one said anything, Sakura continued. "So, here the list is: Juugo, some older guy, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kiba, and Tamaki."

"Those are the only ones I can think about that have been interacting with her and are male." Hinata said, and proceeded to rest her cheek in her hand.

"I agree." I leaned back in my chair. "Though I think we maybe should exclude Sasuke."

"Yeah, he wouldn't make a girl pregnant." Sakura crossed out Sasuke's name. "That's it, I think."

No one said anything for awhile, as we all started to think about which one of these boys was the father.

"So… who do you think it is?" I asked.

Hinata looked thoughtful. "Probably the older guy, I think."

"Yeah, the rest are too immature." Sakura agreed.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in the doorframe, looking suspicious. "Which one of you took the last cookie?"

Hinata choked. Sakura rolled her eyes. And I just sat there, smiling innocently and not so subtly pointed at Hinata.

"She's the one you're looking for."

He laughed at her expression. "I was just joking with you guys. Anyway, I'm going to Kiba's."

"Ah, wait!" Sakura replied as he left the room and ran after him. "Can you give him these CDs?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I heard him asked, and by the sound of it, he was bewildered.

The two of them were now standing in the hall, and Hinata and I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. As we heard the door close, Sakura entered the kitchen again, a smile on her face. "Finally, I'm rid of those CDs."

"Maybe you should, well, I don't know, talk to them? It's been a week. This is starting to get ridiculous." I played with my ponytail, frowning. "After all, Tenten has called you ten times. You could at least talk to her?"

"I guess…" she answered, "I'll go to her house on my way home."

"Good!" I grinned.

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject: **Your reunion with Miss. I'm A Boy

How'd it go?

Ino

* * *

**From: **Sakura Haruno

**To:** Ino Yamanaka

**Subject:** You are insulting her

It went well. We're friends.

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka  
**To:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject:** Awesome

Good, I was getting tired of pretending to be on your side.

Just kidding, you know I'm always with you. Or something close to it, at least…

Ino

* * *

**From: **Sakura Haruno

**To:** Ino Yamanaka

**Subject: **Your witty remark stunned me

I love the way you show me that you love me.

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject:** It's my pleasure

You're welcome.

By the way, there's a thing I have to mention. Naruto forgot his cell phone and those CDs when he went to Kiba's. So I guess you'll have to do it yourself. And it's about time, too! You two had something going on there for awhile… before you turned drama queen.

Ino

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**To:** Ino Yamanaka

**Subject:** DAMMIT

Sure, we had something going on…

…until he ruined it all because he wanted to do boy things. But you know what? I don't care. I have Sasuke and he'll love me forever and ever- ahem. Let's stop there.

INO YAMANAKA, YOU WILL DELIVER THOSE CDS TO KIBA OR I WILL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL THAT IT WAS YOU WHO SUCCEEDED IN GIVING US ONE WEEK LESS HOLIDAY!

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka.

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject:** You win

Deal.

See you tomorrow!

Ino


	8. Cousins and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Dedication: To the ones who reviewed and the people at lunch. Haha, so funny.

Rant: What can I say? School is killing me, and I've got three speeches to write. Finished with 2 of 3, luckily! I've been writing this everyday and finally it's long enough to post. **WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE KARIN, YOU PROBABLY WON'T APPRECIATE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS.** Karin will arrive next chapter, something I've been longing to write! I, obviously, don't like it when people bash her. It's been done so many times. Anyways, here's the chapter. And I love anyone who reads this :D

* * *

I put on my black Converse shoes and then just sat on the stool in the hall. Sighing, I stood up and grabbed the idiot's cell phone and the CDs. It always ended up with me being blackmailed.

"Ino, where are you going?" Mum asked from the kitchen.

I smiled as the smell of chicken travelled from the kitchen to the hall. My mum was officially the best mum ever.

"I'm going to Kiba's."

Mum dropped, by the sound of it, something big. She cursed before answering. "I didn't know you two were friends!"

"We're not!" I replied, half opening the front door.

"Why are you going there then?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have turned into a deliverer."

"What do you-"

Slamming the door shut, I didn't hear her last sentence. I went to the garage and pulled out my black bike and started to cycle down the road. Summer was slowly starting to get away, I realised as a yellow leaf fell down right in front of me. Soon it'd be fall and I'd have to wear much more clothes.

I almost passed Kiba's house, but remembered in the end. Stopping slowly, I frowned. I had never been inside his house before. Dogs barking could be heard even from the street, and as I opened the gate in the fence I felt like I was intruding.

I looked up at the intimidating house before mustering up all my courage. I told myself to breathe as I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. The barking quickly got louder, but voices accompanied them, and you could hear what they were saying.

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted in the end before opening the door. "Hey." If he was surprised to see me there, he didn't show it.

"The idiot forgot his phone." I said, and smiled. "Do you mind?" I walked inside and he shut the door after me.

His hair was more out of line today than I was used to and a distinct scent of men's perfume was in the air.

"So you _are_ secretly gay," I commented, receiving a glare.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

He rolled his eyes. "Naruto is upstairs, with the others."

I had been too busy to check my surroundings to notice the voices of several other boys than Naruto upstairs. Stiffening because I didn't want the whole world to see me in this kind of state – no makeup in sight and clothes that I only used on the weekends – I considered my options. Kiba had already seen me, so it didn't really matter if more people did.

We walked up the stairs, and arrived at his room a bit too early than I would've liked. He opened the door and walked inside seating himself on his bed, leaving me to look like an idiot.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were all sitting on the floor, playing cards. Kiba joined them and I took this as an opportunity to look around his room.

All walls except for the blue one in front of me were painted white. He had a desk that was barely seen under his computer, old homework and other things. His room was messy and I saw a lot of clothes on the floor. It would've been funny if I didn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Hi," I managed to say.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked rudely, not looking at me.

I sighed. "You forgot your cell phone _and_ the CDs. Anyway, dinner's ready in like ten minutes."

"Okay, just let me finish this game," he replied.

Chouji and Shikamaru also greeted me while Sasuke didn't say anything. I frowned, a little disappointed. He could at least say hi.

The game of cards was quickly finished with Shikamaru as the winner. Even though I protested they started another one and I realised it would take a while before we'd be leaving. Sighing, I sat down on the floor next to Kiba. He lost first of them all and frowned, before turning to me.

"Why didn't Sakura leave the CDs?" he asked.

I tried to ignore the feeling of dread. "I don't know. Ask her yourself."

"I would, if she stopped being stupid and picked up the phone," he answered.

"She has a reason."

"Come on! If you'd have to pick between some guy and Sakura, who'd you pick? Of course you wouldn't pick the dude."

He was right, I knew that. "Well, you guys maybe just should have come to the party."

Kiba looked so irritated I started to think it was time for me to go before he forced me to. "Or maybe you could've understood."

"And maybe you should just walk the short way to her house and talk to her."

That shut him up. Thankfully, the game had been finished and I almost dragged Naruto home. We were very late and received a scolding I didn't really hear. I was busy with thinking over it all, once again.

* * *

"Sakura! Over here!" I shouted and pushed my way through the morning crowd in front of our classroom.

She looked up when I arrived at her side. "Oh, there you are."

"Yeah, did anyone special visit you yesterday?" I asked, out of breath.

"No, why are you asking?" She frowned.

So Kiba had been a coward. "No, it's nothing."

She sent me a questioning glance before we all shuffled into the classroom. Kakashi immediately started his lesson and I felt like falling asleep. Yawning, I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them.

Hinata was sitting next to me, scribbling down every word Kakashi said.

"Can I borrow your notes later?"

She looked up and smiled. "Sure."

I nodded and thanked her, before finally falling asleep.

"Ino, I don't think it's appropriate to fall asleep in the middle of class," Kakashi said.

I stared at him, still groggy. "What?"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up and tried to focus on the words coming out of my teacher's mouth. Sadly, I didn't understand a thing.

"I can't hear you…" I muttered.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess I'll just have to call your parents then."

"Wait! Don't do that!" Suddenly I was wide awake, tugging his sleeve, "Please?" I added.

He just shook his head and walked away, easily getting out of my grip. "I'll see you in detention tomorrow."

"Damn," I muttered and shook my head. "I'm so tired."

"Were you up late last night?" Hinata asked, concerned.

I yawned. "No, I went to bed early. I just couldn't sleep."

She nodded and returned to her book. I decided to do the same, but not before I threw my rubber at Sakura's head. It hit target, but jumped back to Hinata's desk. The girl handed it over to me as Sakura turned around, a mocking smile on her lips.

"How was the nap?" She looked so pleased I felt like chopping her head of.

"Shut it," I replied.

She just continued to smile. "What do you want?"

"Can I stay at your house today?" I asked, annoyed.

Sakura looked very surprised as she frowned, and then sighed. It wasn't until then I realised she also looked oddly tired and that she had the same clothes as yesterday, and her hair was dirty. She didn't smell, luckily.

"Sure you can."

"Good," I said, without really meaning it.

My best friend's family was out of money again.

* * *

Asuma stood at the board with a slight grin on his face. He had already scribbled down what we'd do that lesson and just when everyone started to pack up the right things, he shook his head.

"Wait," he said, "I've got an announcement to make."

Hinata and I shared a curious look before we both turned our heads back to Asuma.

"Tomorrow, a new student named Karin will arrive and she'll be in this class. I expect you all to be nice. If anybody does anything, they'll see Kakashi and Ino in detention."

I started to whine as he said my name. The class laughed and even Hinata giggled quietly.

"Sakura, you'll show her around. Be extra kind, you know the drill," he told the pink haired girl.

She nodded, not even complaining, like I would have done.

Asuma nodded and told us all to start working. As I easily opened my folder I glanced at Sasuke in the front. Naruto had taken over Aya's empty seat even though Sasuke was fiercely protesting. Laughing at something Kiba said, Naruto ignored Sasuke and started working. The Uchiha just sighed but instead of starting to work he looked around the classroom. Just as his eyes started to turn to my desk I looked down, embarrassed. I didn't want to be caught staring.

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Life

How are you?

Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Stop screwing with me

What do you want?

Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: PMS?

Here I am, trying to be a kind and thoughtful friend you ask me what I want? An answer, of course! You don't have to be so suspicious all the time.

Anyway, are you out of money again?

Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Aha

Why wouldn't I be suspicious? You're not thoughtful. It's not in your nature, sadly.

Kind of, I guess. They're arguing. Can I stay at your house?

Sakura

* * *

**From:** Ino Yamanaka

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject:** Always

I'M THOUGHTFUL!

Sure you can. Even though I was going to sleep at yours but I guess it's better like this.

Ino

* * *

I shut down the computer, giggling quietly to myself. Accidentally, I had forgotten to tell Sakura Kiba was also staying at our house. Well, she'd have to face him sometime.

It wasn't until she arrived and saw him standing behind Naruto that I realised it had been a bad idea.


	9. Cousins and Newbies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Dedication:** Everyone who has put this story on story alert, reviewed, and to the people who still reads the thing.

**Rant:** School's not my excuse this time. I just haven't found the inspiration, you know. But I decided that writing lots of starting things to other stories was plainly stupid and sat down and finished this.

By the way, I thank the reviewer who told me Naruto wasn't really a main character in the story. I went back and read through all the chapter, and I'm sad to say the reviewer was right. But I'm intending to change that! I actually have a plot now... hehe, I just randomly wrote before. You'll notice it in this chapter, I hope...

Also, I'm sorry if I haven't answered your reviews. Honestly, I forgot and can't find them anymore, but I'll do better next time! :D

So, please review and now onto the story!

* * *

The awkward silence settled over the hall. Sakura just stood there, staring, for awhile, before she slipped of her shoes and took her bags, running upstairs. As she swept by me I reached out to grab her wrist but missed. She was gone before I knew it, and I helplessly turned to the two boys behind me that looked oddly dumbfounded. Naruto quickly recovered.

"Not that I doubt your awesomeness, Ino… but wasn't that incredibly stupid?" he asked.

Kiba nodded and agreed with a rather hurtful comment to both me and Naruto: "Well, you're blond."

I snorted unladylike but quickly recovered from my sudden display of not being so girly.

"God, you're so dumb it's not even funny. Did you realise you insulted Naruto too?"

He raised a perfect eyebrow, "Of course I did. It was kind of the point."

Naruto laughed easily and threw his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it of and started to follow Sakura upstairs.

"You're supposed to help me with dinner!" Naruto shouted after me, clearly annoyed.

"I will! Just give me a minute," I replied and turned around to send him a winning smile. He just shook his head.

Walking inside of my room I noticed three things.

One: Sakura was flailing her arms looking like something between an alien and a tomato.

Two: Her things were all over the room.

Three: Where the heck was my laptop?

When she looked up to meet my gaze her eyes narrowed dangerously and she was in front of me in a second, shouting. I listened for awhile before interrupting her.

"You're blabbering," I stated with a bored glance at her features, "Sakura, I'm doing this for you. You need to get over this shit already. Everyone except Kiba has been forgiven. This is starting to get ridiculous."

She started to shift her weight between her legs, swaying. "I know. You're right. This is stupid."

I smiled, before replying, "Good, let's get down there. We should help them with dinner."

Sakura and I ran downstairs and arrived at the kitchen. The boys hadn't started. Kiba tried to engage Sakura in a normal healthy conversation and succeeded, even if it was awkward in the beginning. Naruto started to boil the water while I peeled the potatoes.

"Finally, I'm tired of Sakura being emo," I said to my cousin, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," he agreed, "it's rather boring, to be honest. But hey, I need to ask you something."

He looked very serious, and that was rather odd. The mischievous glint in his eyes was gone, and I cringed before answering.

"Okay…?"

He gulped, closed his eyes but then opened them again just as quickly. He then blurted it out.

"Does Hinata have a disease?" If Naruto hadn't looked so concerned and scared, I would have laughed. "I mean, will she die?"

"No, she hasn't," I replied reassuringly, but he still didn't looked convinced. "Honestly. She's not sick. It's called lo- I mean shyness."

"Ah, okay…"

When the potatoes started to boil, he started to prepare the meat while I did the salad, and we chatted the whole time about meaningless things. Sakura and Kiba set the table and soon the food was finished. We all sat down and started eating.

"So, where are mum and dad?" I asked, suddenly realising they had disappeared.

Naruto looked up from his potatoes to stare at me, "They're visiting some old friends of uncle's."

"I see…" They were probably visiting Shikaku and Choza, which meant that Shikamaru and Chouji also would be there. Everyone except me, and I felt guilty as I swallowed a piece of meat.

It hurt a lot to realise, but I had been neglecting them ever since before the summer vacation started. Of course I never meant to, it just happened. And we'd known each other since, like, forever. I felt a sudden urge to call and tell them I want to go the park where we've been meeting when something is troubling one of us. Instead, I stared down at my food.

I was pathetic.

Just then, Sakura decided to interfere with my thoughts.

"Ino, you should have told me! I wouldn't have asked to sleep over then if I knew you were going away!" she reprimanded.

"I didn't know." I faked smile at her.

She looked dumbfounded, but then returned to normal. "That's weird."

"Yeah, it is. Maybe they wanted someone to watch over these two," I said and pointed at Kiba and Naruto before continuing, "but it's no fun."

We continued to discuss other unimportant things for half an hour before doing the dishes. This ended up in a fierce soap war which in the end, Naruto won and Sakura lost. Kiba swore he won over me but I vehemently denied this because it wasn't true. Naruto agreed with Kiba. This made me and Sakura have a truce and team up against the two boys for a new fight. They won, but only because I decided to turn off the lights. I honestly have no idea of what I was thinking. When Naruto finally find the switcher, the kitchen looked like it had been hit by a tornado. We all shared a glance before laughing.

"We're screwed," I stated and went to the hall to grab what we needed to get the kitchen clean, "So screwed."

"Yeah, but it was fun!" Sakura reached over and took a mop and started to wipe the floor while blabbering. I joined her as Naruto and Kiba started to clean the table, cooker and the cupboards.

When we finally finished, the doorbell rang. I stiffened; feeling like Medusa had petrified me.

Naruto was the first to move and he walked out of the kitchen with hesitant steps. The rest of us followed him but stood behind him as he unlocked the door and opened up. Behind it stood Hinata, smiling, until she saw Naruto and tried to not look all too surprised.

I shuffled Naruto to the side, ignoring his shout of agony and grinned at my friend, "Hey Hinata! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to be out after eight!"

She blushed even more as I revealed her curfew, without even realising I'd said something dumb until afterwards.

"I-I was j-j-just going to drop o-of t-this…" She almost threw the bag into my open arms and ran down the steps to her blue bicycle.

I closed the door after her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you _sure_ she's not sick?"

I grinned. "Positive."

* * *

The rest of the sleepover was rather lame, and we had to sleep at ten o'clock because my parents thought it was "appropriate". The next day the four of us arrived late to the classroom. In the front Asuma stood with a tall girl at his side.

The girl – Karin, if I remembered right – was scowling and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. She glared at every boy and girl in the classroom, clearly showing she didn't wanted to be here. As I passed her I also received a glare and couldn't help but feeling like snapping. But instead of doing what I surely would have done two years ago, I went to my seat in silence.

Asuma scratched his head. "Guys, quiet down." It didn't work. "GUYS, THE LESSON HAS STARTED!"

It took him five minutes to calm down the whole class. Meanwhile, Karin glowered and pursed her lips.

The girl had an unusual hairstyle, to say the least. Her hair was straight on the other side, while it was unruly and layered on the other. She had black rimmed glasses and behind them was a pair of hostile eyes. Karin had a pair of black jeans and a simple blue polo.

When the class finally stopped talking, it was time for Karin to introduce herself. It went rather bad.

"My name's Karin. There's nothing else you'll need to know since I'll be away from here very soon."

"Yeah, who wants to be friends with someone so mad," I whispered to Hinata.

The shy girl nodded, her bangs covering her eyes.

* * *

Karin acted out and was mean to everyone for the rest of the day. So in the end, I snapped. History class had just finished, and we were in the corridor when I heard her insult Naruto. Then I drew the line.

"Okay, I don't care if you don't want to be here." I marched up to her and stopped right in front of her. "Being mean won't solve any of your problems, so get a life and stop acting like a bitch and maybe if you're lucky you'll find some friends!"

She looked shocked, Sakura told me afterwards as I walked away. Naruto just laughed as he followed me, telling Sakura that I was threatening her position as the school's drama queen.

"Naruto, she needed to hear that. Trust me. I, if anyone, should know," I said as I stuffed my books inside of my locker.

Hinata looked questioning, but Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, you were just like Karin for awhile! You were always lashing out at other people even if they hadn't done anything."

"I don't think you should talk, Sakura. You used to be even worse than me."

Naruto laughed again, his blue eyes shining. "It's funny. There are so many things I don't know about you."

"True," I replied.

"And there are all the things I don't want to know. Ino, you really should learn that leaving your bra in the bathroom is disturbing."

He was already on the run when I realised what he had said in the presence of not only Hinata and Sakura, but also Shikamaru and Chouji.

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: I'm laughing my ass off

Seriously, Ino… I know he's your cousin, but he's still a dude!

Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Shut up

I'm used to not care. And no, I didn't blush today.

Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Relax

You so did. Best part though was when Naruto poured that bucket with water over your head. Epic, yes!

Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Die

I hate you.

Ino

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and dragged myself downstairs. Dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper while frowning.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I sat down in front of him with a glass of juice and a sandwich.

He just shook his head. "People have started to disappear. Some boy named Gaara was kidnapped two days ago."

"Oh, that's weird…" I knew I recognised that name. But as dad showed me the picture of him in the paper, I didn't recognise the boy in the picture. Frowning like my dad, I leaned back in my chair.

That name was in my head now and even if I didn't know it then, that name meant something. Gaara was the first sign.


	10. Cousins and Newspapers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Dedication:** To anyone who reads this! You're the best. Ever.

**Rant:** I wrote this chapter quickly. I'm inspired, I guess. By the way, this is the tenth chapter of Cousins! I'm so happy! Also, I'd love a review, and some critique would be nice. :D

* * *

I was sitting in school answering questions about the Industrial Revolution when someone slammed a book just a centimetre away from my pencil. I looked up to face the gaze of the one and only Karin. Her hair was in a ponytail – looking rather pretty, actually – and the usual hostile glare wasn't there. Instead a mild curiosity had settled in her eyes.

"Kurenai said we'd have to work with each other," she replied and shrugged. She then averted her eyes from mine and met Hinata's. "Move."

Hinata was up on her feet in a second and quickly gathered her things to sit next to Karin's seatmate. I didn't try to argue with Karin at her behaviour – thinking she could order Hinata around – I just sighed and started writing down the questions, ignoring her. I was ashamed of my behaviour yesterday and didn't want to talk about it. The redhead though had other plans.

"You really think I'm a bitch?" she asked.

I sighed again, frustrated. I didn't want to answer that, but seeing as I had no other choice, I did anyway. "Well… yes. But… I don't think you're that bitchy for real."

"I see," she opened her book and didn't say anything else.

I continued to wait for her to explain her cloudy statement, but soon realised she had finished the conversation.

I suddenly felt content. The brief conversation seemed to have calmed down my nerves after so much thinking and worrying the whole morning about that stupid name. Gaara.

And something also told me Karin didn't hate me… much.

* * *

Naruto was at my side the minute school ended, his smile shining so brightly I felt like puking. But I didn't tell him that. All I wanted to do was to go home and sleep, which wouldn't happen quickly if I started a fight with Naruto.

"Ino, we're going to play soccer today in the gym! Sakura and Hinata's coming, so I guess you want to-

"No. I'm going home," I answered, already on my way.

_Go home. Go home. Go home._

"Hey-"

"You heard me!" I shouted at him, glaring before turning around to walk away.

I knew I'd have to face him later, but I couldn't handle him right then and there. With a pounding head I walked to my bike and jumped on, cycling home in a slow pace. I felt like puking again. Throwing up wouldn't have been so bad, but I didn't want to do it at the risk of someone seeing me, so it wasn't until I came home that I let the contains of my stomach pour down into the toilet. At least it wasn't on the sofa. And my head felt better.

After the mess in the bathroom had been fixed, I changed clothes into my sleepwear. Under the safe covers of my bed in my dark room – as dark as it could be on the afternoon – I tried to sleep, but it didn't work. I tried to rest, but my brain refused to leave me alone.

_Gaara. Gaara. Gaara._

That stupid name and that stupid picture were haunting me. But it was nothing. I was just imagining things.

I hoped.

* * *

When I woke up at seven o'clock the headache was gone and I felt perfectly fine. Maybe not completely, but at least I wasn't hurting physically.

Until someone decided to knock me down the stairs, that is.

"Shit! I didn't see you there!" Naruto's shout made me want to strangle him.

I stood up and brushed of non-existent dust and went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Dad was once again sitting with a newspaper.

"Does it say something more about that boy?" I asked, concern hinting through the tough exterior.

"Yes, you want to read it?"

"Yeah," I said as dad gave the newspaper to me. "Which page?"

"First."

I flipped to the first page and noticed a big picture on the red haired boy with eyes that through the picture glared at me. His eyes were light green and his brows furrowed.

Gaara didn't seem like the kind of dude I'd know… but maybe…

No.

I started to read through the article that described Gaara's disappearance, even telling what he'd done that day until he'd been kidnapped. Heck, they even had a map showing every place he'd been! Usually, there would only be a little notice that a kid had disappeared. But this Gaara seemed important, so I went back and read through the article again, and there it was. He was the mayor's kid.

I gave the newspaper back as mum finished the dinner. We started eating, chatting all the while. Naruto described his soccer match against the other boys with glee. I begged for the new pair of shoes I needed.

Pretty much a normal dinner, I'd say.

* * *

The weekend had finally arrived and I had decided to just enjoy it and not worry about anything at all. Naruto seemed to agree with me, even though we had… _different_ thoughts on how to enjoy the weekend.

"Come on! I want to do something!"

"Shut up, Naruto! I'm watching TV here!"

"Well, I don't care," he said and took the remote away from me and switched of the TV.

I glared. "You should care. Go and call your mates, or something."

"I will, but you'll come with. You've gone emo, and it's boring," he replied and pulled me out of the sofa. "First, get changed. I'll call the rest and we'll… maybe we can take the bus to the sports arena! I heard there's a soccer match today."

"There are probably no tickets left, idiot."

"Sasuke will easily fix that." He raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to challenge his statement.

"Fine," I muttered and started to climb the stairs. Naruto followed me.

After getting rid of his chatter I went into my room and tried to pick out clothes to wear. And then it hit me. I didn't know what to wear on a soccer match… because I had never been at one. But Sakura's dad was a fan, and she'd been at many.

I dialled her number, and after a few seconds she answered.

"Hey Forehead! Just a question… what do you wear on a soccer match?"

"Wow, you want my advice. I'm honoured," she said mockingly.

"Just spit it out."

"Fine, fine… well, it's September so I'd say you should wear something warm. So I'd steer clear of the see-through leggings. It's always cold in the arena."

"Damn," I replied and opened my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans that I quickly discarded. They were too old. "You're invited, by the way."

"Cool! I guess you weren't the one who came up with the idea?" She laughed at the other side of the line, and I could hear her opening the fridge in her kitchen, as it always made noises.

I finally found a pair of leggings that were rather thick and would do. "Sure, seems like he's inviting the whole school to come with. He said Sasuke would fix the tickets."

"SASUKE?"

"I know," I said and giggled.

She groaned, "My hair looks awful…"

"Seems like I'm the one who will have the advantage today, am I right?"

"Shut it, Ino!"

"Everything for you, Sakura," I replied, and then looked at the clock. "I need to go, come here when you're done, okay?"

"Sure thing, see you then," she answered and hung up. I followed suit.

* * *

I left the bathroom after an hour. Naruto wasn't especially pleased.

"Is it that hard to just dress?" he muttered to himself.

I glared. "I had to shower, do my make up, choose clothes and fix my hair! It takes time!"

"Whatever, I bet Sakura doesn't take an hour," he replied.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an orange t-shirt and he had a black hoodie over his t-shirt. For once he had actually dressed up a bit.

"Someone's looking good," I complimented him happily, trying to avert the conversation from my time in the bathroom.

He looked down at his clothes. "Yeah, thought I should."

We descended down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Mum and Dad were sitting there, and in Dad's hands was a newspaper. I gulped, and desperately tried to not think at all. Needless to say, it didn't work.

_Gaara._

"That's weird," Dad said and passed the paper to Mum.

She looked down at it with interest. "Not really, Akatsuki has been threatening Suna's mayor for years; it was just a matter of time before they acted."

"Maybe you're right," Dad said, compromising.

"Honey, I'm always right," Mum replied with a confident smile.

And sadly, it was true.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked and joined them at the table. I did the same, sitting down beside Mum.

She shook her head, and answered, "Nothing, dear. Don't worry about it."

"Is it about that kid?" I asked, pressuring them.

"Well-"

"Aren't you supposed to meet your friends for the soccer match?" Mum interrupted Dad and I knew the fight was lost.

But curiosity had taken over me, and I knew I'd snatch that paper later. Sadly, I started to worry and I realised I needed to know what happened to that kid. Gaara wouldn't leave my mind for long periods of time.

"Sakura's coming here, so we're waiting for her," I said absentmindedly.

"And Hinata, she's coming too." Naruto rested his cheek on his palm.

"She is?" I asked, and looked at him, surprised. Had he called Hinata?

"Yeah," he said and frowned. "Sakura said that to me, at least."

So Sakura had. "Okay…"

* * *

The clock seemed to rush away, and it took a good twenty minutes before Sakura and Hinata stood on my front porch.

Naruto was rather irritated. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing, really," Sakura replied.

We started to walk in the opposite direction of school, each and one of us quiet. Even Naruto had nothing to say. We soon arrived at the bus stop where a bunch of people were standing. Sasuke stuck out in the crowd with his black hair, even more oddly shaped than usual. Beside him was Kiba, searching through his bag while frowning and Neji, who just stood there. Tenten, Shikamaru and Chouji were talking. Shino was texting someone.

"Hey," I greeted and smiled.

"Hi there," Tenten said and returned the smile. "So, which team wins?"

I didn't even know which teams were playing, so I just shrugged. "I don't know."

Sakura desperately tried to speak to Sasuke, but to no avail. In the end she left him alone and started talking with the newly arrived Rock Lee. The boy had a pair of jogging pants over his green spandex suit, and as he told Sakura, it was because "mother forced me to wear these black jogging pants, even though I protested!"

Poor woman, forcing Rock Lee into doing things couldn't be easy.

"There the bus comes!" Tenten exclaimed, and started to frantically search through her pockets. "Shit, I think I forgot my bus card!"

Neji shook his head. "You gave it to me."

He easily took it out of his pocket, along with his own.

"Right! Lucky thing I knew I'd forget about it. You're a life saviour, Neji," she replied and grabbed her bus card, shooting him a grateful glance.

He just shrugged.

It took a long while before the bus was moving again, on its way to the city. I was sitting in the back with everyone else, but unfortunately I was sitting next to Shikamaru, and an awkward silence had settled.

"So… it's been a while, hasn't it?" I cleared my throat, looking everywhere except at him.

"I guess," he replied.

I wanted to smack him right then and there, and I probably would have if there weren't so many people around us. He could at least _try_ to start a conversation.

"Can't you-"

"Yeah, yeah," he said and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I murmured, and leaned back in my seat, and desperately hoped for this bus ride to be over.

Around me, the others were talking happily as if they didn't notice he tension between Shikamaru and me. Chouji had two seats all to himself, and even though he promised to save the chips for the game, he had opened the bag and started eating. Tenten and Neji were in front of us, and the former was the one leading the conversation and Neji just put in a "Hn." whenever he thought it suited. Sakura and Hinata were behind me, both girls giggling madly. Naruto and Lee were talking about the upcoming game, and Sasuke was brooding in the seat beside me. Kiba was listening to music and looking out of the window and Shino, sitting beside him, was just staring in front of himself. I turned my gaze to Shikamaru, and to no one's surprise, he was sleeping. I sighed.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

We were finally standing on the ground again, and I felt like doing a happy dance. Now, if I'd just steer clear of Shikamaru for the rest of the evening, I'd have a fun experience. Sadly, that was easier said than done.

Suddenly, our group abruptly stopped.

"What's up?" I asked to no one particular.

Shikamaru just had to be the one answering. "Sasuke's getting our tickets."

"I see," I replied.

Sasuke was standing a few metres away, talking to a big guy with a pair of sunglasses. The Uchiha looked rather threatening, and he raised his voice.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will, just give me a second." The man shook his head and went inside.

Sasuke smirked at the rest of us, showing he won. Sakura giggled, Hinata giggled, I giggled and even Tenten giggled.

The man soon came back, and handed Sasuke twelve tickets.

"Here," he said as he passed me and gave me a ticket.

When we all were on our way again, I hurried past Shikamaru to join Naruto and Kiba's conversation. I nearly threw myself at Naruto, and after sharing a brief hug with his arm I pulled myself together and started talking. That is, until I saw the picture of Gaara. I stopped, barely breathing, and stared at the picture. It was sitting on a tree just a few centimetres away from me.

"Hey, are you coming?" Shikamaru had stopped to wait for me, and it bothered me a lot.

I averted my eyes from the picture of Gaara. "Where's the closest store that sells newspapers?"

My tone was rough, and I was very straightforward. He looked baffled.

"We walked by one a just about a block away, why?"

But I was already walking in the opposite direction of the arena, pushing away the people in my way.

"I'll see you at the arena!"

"Hey! Ino!"

I ignored him, and started running. I didn't stop to catch my breath until I was outside the store, looking up at it.

The store was in an old building that clearly needed to be renovated. It was like any other convenience store. I walked in and a bell ringed above my head. Slowly, I made my way to the part of the store were the newspapers were. Gaara was on each and one of them, and since they were all rather cheap, I bought them all. I knew I was wasting away my money, but I just needed to know more about him.

The old man behind the counter smiled with me. He was missing a pair of teeth, and I immediately felt uncomfortable and ran outside.

When out in the fresh air, I breathed in.

_Gaara. Gaara. Gaara._

I hated that name.


	11. Cousins and Revealers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Dedication:** To everyone.

**Rant:** I'm sorry. I've been kinda lazy lately. Anyway, _five reviews last chapter, _I'm so happy! The highest amount yet yeah ;D

**utada3love:** hihi, I'm glad to hear it... and you'll probably get it next chapter ;)

**Lista:** Well, she knows he's a sign to something that's going to happen, but she's not sure what yet... He's like the foreshawdowing to the climax of my story, something that vill involve Ino and of course our dear Naruto.

**SasuIno:** thanks! and I didn't really update that soon, sorry :/

* * *

I picked one of the newspapers and lay the other ones in my bag, and quickly flipped to the page about Gaara's disappearance. There it was, the picture of him, glaring holes through my head. I started to read, desperate to find something about him that would make me understand why I felt like he had a large impact on my life. Maybe I'd even find something that made my obsession logical, reasonable and understandable.

I read through the first newspaper, and it bothered me.

_Gaara is believed to have been kidnapped by the organisation Akatsuki, a group known for threatening several politicians and sometimes even kidnapping people close to__ them to blackmail them. The group also is believed to be a terrorist group, though this yet to be confirmed._

The Akatsuki was a terrible group that most feared. And I wondered how Gaara still could be alive after being gone for so long and being _with them_… because he couldn't have died. He wouldn't go and die on me… would he?

I slipped out my cell phone out of my pocket and stared down at the display. I had several unanswered text messages, and I immediately started typing.

**Hey, where are you? Shikamaru said he lost you in the crowd and he in the end went after us, since he thought you'd do that too. The match starts any minute now, so get you ass over here.**

**Don't make me worry, Ino Yamanka.**

**Sakura**

I laughed out loud, and checked the rest of my messages. I knew I had to stop reading and start walking, because otherwise they'd wonder what my problem was. With a sigh I stood up and brushed of the dirt and started to drag myself to the arena, worrying about Gaara on the whole way there and when I would be lonely enough to read all my newspapers. Sadly, it was a long walk and my newspapers were abnormally heavy. But I figured they were worth it.

After all, it wasn't like I was wrong often. He meant something.

* * *

"We have a problem," Sakura told me as I slid in to a seat beside her. She munched on a bag of chips, sharing with Chouji who sat on the other side of her.

"We do?" I asked.

"Yes, we do have a big, big problem," she said. But even though she was talking to me, her eyes were set on the pitch, following the ball.

I had no idea how to act. Was I supposed to watch the ball like her? No way, she looked stupid.

I sighed. "So, what's the big problem?"

"Look on the right side of you, three rows beneath us."

I casually glanced down, causing me to choke. "Isn't that-"

"It is."

"With him?"

"Yes."

"Social suicide," I muttered. "And hand me the chips."

I looked down again, and I knew it was true. Karin and Suigetsu were attending the soccer game, standing up and cheering madly. They also laughed in between, glancing at each other. Yet, the day before Karin had sworn they were enemies. But they were together. Laughing, even, just like friends. I hardly could believe it.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, as the judge held another yellow card high up in the air.

I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Look to your right, three rows beneath us." He choked. "Yes, it's them."

"Social suicide," he declared.

I looked at him, before handing him the chips. "We're more alike than I thought."

"Really?" he said, looking sceptical, but nonetheless, I ignored him.

"Really," I responded and smiled. "Give the chips back." And as an afterthought, I added, "I'm going to get fat if I keep this up…"

* * *

Sakura, I and Naruto shut up about the whole Karin-and-Suigetsu-the-enemies-are-here-and-they're-like-friends thing until the opposing team signalled they wanted a time-out. We sat there and whispered nonsense and stupid ideas that would never work. Yes, we wanted to expose them and their friendship, because it'd be quite fun to see their faces.

"I know, I'll just shout: Hey Karin and Suigetsu!" Naruto said and grinned evilly. "And then they'll see we know and the rest will see them and they'll be-"

"What are you blabbering about, Naruto?" Shikamaru muttered from the other side of Chouji.

I flinched. If he just could disappear and stop being so smart, life would be wonderful.

"Nothing," Naruto replied and smiled innocently.

Shikamaru scoffed, but didn't push the matter. I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding, and before I started talking again, I caught his eye.

He was frowning, like he didn't understand – unusual, I had almost never seen that expression on his face before.

I quickly looked away, feeling even more uncomfortable than before.

Just as I was about to tell Naruto that maybe his idea wasn't the best, he stood up, and I knew it was already too late to stop him. Instead of jumping up too like Sakura had done, I leaned back in my seat and watched the show.

"HEY SUIGETSU AND KARIN! NEVER DID I THINK I'D SEE YOU TWO HERE!"

The two looked up and immediately made some distance between them. I laughed.

Everyone in our group turned their heads to look down at the group, and only a few seemed unaffected.

"I thought they hated each other, Neji," Tenten said and poked the boy sitting next to her.

"Apparently not," he replied.

"Weird," Kiba commented, and shrugged. "Didn't see that one coming. Just yesterday he was shit talking her on practise."

"Yeah, he even called her unyouthful things," Lee agreed.

Sakura smirked down at Karin, and then cupped her hands around her mouth before she started shouting. "HEY, WHY DON'T YOU TWO JOIN US? THERE'S TWO EMPTY SEATS OVER HERE!"

They looked at each other, a look of defeat on both of their faces. Karin stood up and Suigetsu followed suit and climbed the stairs up to us. She glared fiercely and sat down next to Tenten, and like the talkative girl she was, the brunette tried to involve Karin in a conversation. Suigetsu just slumped down in his seat and tried to disappear.

"So, are you like-"

"No," Karin and Suigetsu replied in unison, both glowering. "We're not."

"O-kay," Tenten said in a sing-song voice, smiling deviously. "Weird, I thought I saw you two holding hands down there… I must have been mistaken."

The redhead turned even redder than her hair. "Definitely," she then murmured.

And I just giggled in my seat.

The game soon started again, and almost everyone was standing up and cheering. Sadly the opposing team won, but we had a great time. Sasuke stood up and leaded the way out of the arena, and the rest of us followed him, a few a bit more reluctantly than others. Especially Naruto wanted to stay a bit longer so he maybe could manage to get an autograph of the game's star player, but he was just dragged along to the outside. We parted with Karin and Suigetsu outside the arena, both waving back half-heartedly to my, Naruto's and Sakura's cheery waves. Laughing, we went down the road without a care in the world.

"Where are we going to eat?" Tenten asked, throwing a glance at Hinata. "What do you think, Hinata? You've been so quiet."

Hinata started to fiddle with her fingers, and when she spoke the stutter was back. "I-I don't k-know."

"Then its McDonald's," Tenten decided.

No one bothered to argue with her, but many of us wanted too. Arguing with Tenten was though unnecessary – she always won, so why bother?

After a five minute walk we arrived to a crowded McDonald's. In there we parted, Tenten and Lee went to find a table big enough for all of us, Neji ordering for them. The line was long and several people tried to go ahead of us. They all received glares.

"Yeah, such a bright idea to go to McDonald's, it's not like it's always much people here, _nooo_," Sakura muttered bitterly, frowning at life.

"But it's cheap," Kiba told her and shrugged when she glared at him. "It is. Why waste money?"

"At least it's a lot healthier food at more expensive restaurants," she argued.

Kiba laughed. "True, but since when did you care if it's healthy or not?"

She sighed and turned to look at me – I had been an innocent bystander, watching them carefully if I would have to interfere – and smiled, ignoring Kiba. "What are you having?"

"Not sure yet," I replied and frowned. "I haven't been here in ages…"

"M-Me neither," Hinata said, while pulling a hand through her short black hair, "We a-always eat at the r-restaurant across the s-street."

I glanced at Neji, and before I had a chance to ask him, he answered the question like he could read my mind.

"I usually come here with Hinata, so I eat at the same place."

I nodded in response, and then turned my eyes to Sasuke. Cold eyes met my own, and I nervously glanced away – he seemed rather pissed off. Trying to avoid making him hate me even more than he already did – Naruto had told me – I just skipped talking to him. A few minutes later when I was still talking animatedly with Chouji, I glanced at him. He looked surprised, and in that moment I smiled at him.

A smile couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

An hour later and we all shuffled onto the bus, pretty exhausted. Being the sneaky girl I am, I managed to snag a seat beside Sakura, avoiding Shikamaru successfully. He didn't seem bothered with it at all, since he hadn't even looked at me since I snapped at him at McDonald's while we were eating. Maybe he'd finally gotten the point I was desperately trying to make.

Shaking away thoughts about Shikamaru – thinking about him made my head hurt – I turned to look at Sakura.

She was staring at the bag at my feet. "Why have you bought like ten newspapers?"

"I'm interested in reading different perspectives of the news," I replied easily, the trained excuse slipping out my mouth with elegance.

"Liar," she said and grinned. "You don't even read the newspaper. There _is_ a reason why you're failing Social Studies."

"Not true, Sakura. I'm just failing the whole knowing-about-recent-events aspect. I've got respectable grades in the rest."

"Still doesn't explain _why_ you bought so many," she pointed out and rolled her eyes. "Come on, what's the big secret?"

I stared at her, and then shook my head. "Nothing, Dad wanted them. I've got no clue why, though."

Yes, I was a liar. But I couldn't tell her I was going crazy over someone I had never met. Honestly, she'd think I was stupid – I probably was.

"Weird," she said and shrugged. Soon she leaned her head to the window and fell asleep, looking rather cute.

Resting my head on her shoulder, I fell asleep, but not before I told Hinata she had to wake us up when we arrived.

* * *

Yawning, I climbed out of the bus. Beside me, Sakura was rubbing her eyes, and as the bus swished by us we both glanced at the other.

"You look like hell," I told her bluntly.

She laughed. "You don't look that good either, Yamanaka."

We parted with Sasuke, Shino and Rock Lee at the bus stop. The rest of us walked down the street, talking nonsense. Soon Shikamaru and Chouji left us, and just a few minutes later, Naruto and I parted from the crowd. We stumbled into the house, both shouting a hello to my Mum and Dad. While Naruto went to the living room to watch TV, I ran upstairs and hid my newspapers under my duvet, frantically glancing around me even though I knew no one was watching – my family was downstairs. I carefully sneaked down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water, gulping it down in an instance. After pouring water into my glass again, I went to my room and switched into my sleepwear, burying myself beneath the duvet. I started to read the first newspaper my hands managed to find.

Two hours later I was finished, quite disappointed and lonely, since the rest in the house was sleeping. In each newspaper stood the exact same thing, just worded differently, so I tore them all apart while yelling like crazy.

My parents were, to say the least, not pleased.

* * *

Monday morning again and the crowd was thick. Around the notice board people were screaming like hyenas and I just wanted to kill the girl closest to me who even had a louder voice than our headmaster. As Kiba pushed away the annoying sixth-graders, I, Naruto and Sakura went forward to see what the commotion was about. It was a about some stupid disco that no one above the age of twelve could attend.

Not that _I_ wanted to.

Sighing loudly – just to make the little brats feel uncomfortable – and started to make my way through the crow. Sakura and Naruto were just behind me, laughing.

A few minutes later, we were at our classroom hanging out with the rest of our class. As I giggled at something Suigetsu just had said, I saw her.

Manami was back.

She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept in weeks, and she was holding her hands protectively on her belly – not that her pregnancy was noticeable yet – while glancing around. She seemed like she was trying to be invisible, but Aya didn't allow her to do as she wished.

"YOU'RE BACK!" she shouted and hugged her.

Manami tried to smile but only managed a stained grimace, and leaned at Aya to whisper something.

And I, s the eavesdropper I was, casually moved their way, listening carefully while somehow trying to ignore Naruto's loud voice as he talked to Sasuke.

"No… they're homeschooling me. I'm just here to pick up all my things," she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

And in that moment, I was so glad I wasn't the one who was pregnant.

* * *

Thursday evening, a few weeks later, it was official. Manami had been exposed, but neither I, Sakura or Hinata was the idiot who did it. No one seemed to know the culprit, and this time I decided to not butt in. Wasn't my problem, and I already had enough troubles. In school we were supposed to paint a picture of our family, and telling the whole class about all family members. We had lots of upcoming tests too, so pretty much the whole class had complained to our teacher, but Shizune just shook her head and told us that even if we did think the assignment was stupid we had to do it, since she would be grading it.

My cell phone had also given up its life, and I was back to my old red Samsung from years back, a phone that only could handle taking messages and sending them, and if I was really lucky it didn't crash when I called someone.

On top of all that, another kid had disappeared. Her name was Fu, a green haired girl with a pair of lonely eyes. She'd lived quite close to my own little town, in a city called Takigakure. She was just as mesmerizing as Gaara, and her disappearance was discussed in all the newspapers, as she also was the kid of a mayor.

And finally, Gaara, the one I was the most worried about, was still reported to be alive.

Pictures of these two were everywhere, and now everyone knew about it. We discussed it frequently in class, and our Social Studies teacher was surprised I knew so much about it, since I almost never had a clue about what happened out in the world. But I just shrugged in response, still not daring to confess my obsession.

Naruto was also acting weird, like he was hiding something, so as the kind soul I was I decided to check up on him before going to bed.

I trudged over to his room, seeing it was dark inside. But instead of going back to my room again I peeked inside, and quietly sneaked in. He was sitting in front of his laptop, reading something I didn't see. I carefully walked closer, careful to not make a sound since he hadn't noticed me yet. Scaring him seemed like a good idea, so I grinned wickedly and reached out for his shoulders.

And then I saw what he was reading about.


	12. Cousins and Realising

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Dedication:** The world. Seriously, ILOVEMYLIFE.  
**Rant:** I'm impressed with myself. I updated five days ago, but here I am again, with a new chapter, and it's my longest yet! :D And yeah, care to review? Critique is kinda needed, though. And advice, because the whole 'of' and 'off' grammar thing is killing me, so I'd love it if someone could clear it up. Love to you all. 3

**Sarah:** Hm, tell me what's boring so I can try to fix it? :)  
**utada3love:** Thaaaaanks! :D You made my day, telling me you're obsessed wiht my story and I was like OH YEAH THIS IS AWESOME! To answer you're question, no I meant that there were several pictures with Gaara and Fu up, but they never were in the same picture. Hope that cleared the whole thing up :D

* * *

Staggering backwards, I threw up my arms in front of my head and felt all kind of emotions in my body. A whimper passed my lips, but Naruto had already seen me. He looked like I thought I'd look if I saw myself – terrified.

He quickly turned back to the computer and closed down what he was reading, shaking in his whole body as I stood there and watched him with wide eyes.

Our eyes met again when he turned around, and somehow, it felt like we were the same, as my feelings were reflected in his blue eyes. For awhile I just stood there staring at him intensely, and clenched and unclenched my fists.

Escape route was needed desperately, and I finally averted my gaze from his, and glanced backwards. If I just could get out a proper excuse, I could bolt to the door and be out of there in no time.

"I-Ino," he stammered, and gulped, trying to regain some of his voice. "I…"

"How did you know?" I asked, my voice trembling like Hinata's always did.

He then frowned. "What do you mean?"

"How did you know that I…"

"I didn't," he said and rose from his chair. I backed. "Really, I didn't know you were…" he stopped again. "Well, I suspected something was wrong and then I only needed to look at your behaviour to see how crazy you got whenever you saw a picture of him or her."

Him and her. Gaara and Fu.

"But…"

"Don't," I replied harshly. "Don't butt into this."

"It's a bit too late, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, baffled.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm like you." When he saw my bemused look, he added "I'm curious."

Shutting my mouth, I decided that silence was the way to get through the dreaded conversation.

"So why?" He closed in on me, standing tall above me. I cowered.

He put his cold hands on my shoulders, and I looked up into his eyes with pure defiance, trying to break him.

Honestly, I couldn't tell him I was obsessed with two people I had never met. Logically I shouldn't be. The whole thing was beyond common sense. Anyone would have just shrugged it off and kept living their life, but I stopped my whole subsistence and was feeling crazy about it. It just _didn't_ make sense.

But then again, ever since Naruto came things didn't really make sense.

"I don't know, it just happened, he… he caught me, really. And something tells me he means something," I replied.

"Just… don't do anything reckless, Ino." He sighed.

"Won't," I said, and left the room in a second.

Damn it all.

* * *

The next morning I nearly didn't make it out of bed, but with a determination that hadn't been seen in awhile; I stood up and staggered over to my closet. With a twitch of my eye, I stared. Where were all my clothes? No, where were all my purple clothes? I needed my favourite colour. After all, the stupid picture assignment was due and I wouldn't be able to do my presentation of my picture if I didn't wear purple. Purple was my lucky colour.

I stared a frantic search, that led me down to the utility room, where a nervous Naruto stood, and when I entered the room, looked up at me and smiled.

So we were going to pretend that nothing happened. Well, I didn't mind.

"You're lucky orange t-shirt is upstairs in the bathroom," I lazily told him while rubbing my eyes. "Have you seen any of my purple things?"

"Yeah, that tank top you like is in the pile over there," he replied and pointed at a pile.

I nodded in thanks, and he left.

When I finally had gathered all my clothes, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I stood in there all too long, because when I finally left the bathroom, the clock was already seven thirty, and I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. Yawning, I carelessly straightened out my black skirt and skipped down the stairs, preparing a sandwich.

Naruto stood in the doorway, irritated as usual. "We're going to be late."

"Text Sakura and tell her we won't make it on time," I chanted.

"Okay," he responded.

He easily slipped his hand into one of his pockets and texted her quickly, but he didn't even bother to look while he did it. His eyes were etched on me.

"Someone's happy," he said questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, and shrugged. "Well, I'm glad that last night… I'm happy nothing changed."

"Me too, but seriously, you can talk to me anytime, you know. I once liked a girl from afar, and well, I know how it is to like a stranger." His eyes were serious, but I let out a giggle.

"I can't believe you actually said that!" I exclaimed, and shot him a mocking annoyed look. "No Naruto, I don't like Gaara and not Fu either. They're just… well, to me, they are two signs. Bad omens, you know?"

"I guess…"

"Good," I replied, and finished the sandwich with a grin. "Let's go."

And with that I skipped past him, ignoring his confused expression.

* * *

Dad had finally fixed a bike to Naruto, so I didn't have to fear for my life when we cycled to school anymore.

But I still worried. Especially now when a black car was following us, even though these streets weren't places many people drove on. I cursed.

"Is that car following us?" I shouted to Naruto over the wind.

He looked at me over his shoulder, and then averted his gaze to the car. "It's still there? Shit, I thought it would be gone by now."

I bit my lower lip, and tried to ignore the feeling of being watched as I cycled. Trying to look casual, I glanced backwards at the car, so I could catch a sight of its driver. Unfortunately, the revelation made me gasp and bring my hands to my mouth, and I immediately fell of my bike.

What he hell was my Dad doing?

As I stood up, I did a thumbs-up to Naruto, signalling I was fine, and endured his teasing all the way to school.

* * *

When we had arrived, it was time for us to show the class our pictures. As I staggered over to my seat, I gulped and tried to not fiddle with my fingers Hinata style, all the while glancing around the classroom.

Not many had arrived, even though we were late. Shizune looked like she was ready to throw a tantrum, but she just kept her mouth shut as the rest of the class walked in, all clutching their pictures with nervous expressions.

"I am so disappointed in you guys. Since when does half the class come late?" she started of, and we all knew she'd give us a lecture – she always did. "This isn't some drop-in place, how are you supposed to get a job in the future if you can't even get to class on time?"

After a few more minutes of annoying complaints, the lesson started. She went through us in alphabetical order, resulting in Shino going first. He looked out at the class with a calm expression, and started his presentation with a dull voice that I tried to listen to, but failed.

Instead of listening – like I should have done, but I was never one for rules – I looked around the classroom.

Karin was chewing her gum openly, and it didn't surprise me since defiance seemed to come naturally to her. Her arms were crossed, but she temporarily closed her mouth to smile at someone. I turned my gaze to the victim, and saw that Suigetsu was grinning back at her while doing hand motions. I rolled my eyes, silently giggling. Well, there is a fine line between love and hate, and these two were the proof.

Deciding that staring at the two of them wasn't funny anymore, I turned my eyes to Kiba, because he always seemed to be up to something. And oh boy, was I right. He was trying to – not so stealthily, might I add – hit Sakura with small bits of rubber. She was glaring at him, and turned away to send a roll eye Naruto's way. The blonde just grinned and followed Kiba's example, resulting in Sakura releasing a loud huff.

The time passed by rather quickly, and soon it was my cousin's turn. I grinned and leaned back in my chair, listening intently – expecting the first interesting presentation for a long while, even though Sasuke had been just before him. But Sasuke had just glared at the world and mumbled while pointing at his picture. Just because he had the looks, Ino noticed, didn't make him perfect.

"Well, this is my mum. She works with her own business, a café in town. This dude is my dad. He's a… well…" he trailed of, and looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember something.

I silently cursed him in my mind. _He's the mayor, idiot!_

And as I was about to say those words aloud, I stiffened, and my eyes rested onto my cousin with pure shock and horror.

No. Fucking. Way.

While I was panicking and sweating and just plainly falling apart, Naruto continued, but I could barely hear him. His voice was drifting far away in my mind, and the only thought that went through my head was the fact that I should have known from the start.

I hadn't even bothered asking why Naruto would be living with us, but it was quite clear now. Living with us gave him a chance to disappear, and I betted silently that uncle Minato probably had been threatened for a long time, even before Gaara's disappearance.

My eyes widened as I wondered if Naruto even knew. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

The trace and clues had been there from the start of all the articles about Gaara. I knew Naruto's dad was the mayor, and yet I didn't even think about the fact when it had been said so many times in the newspapers, when they had talked about the threats.

I should have known. Really, I should have known.

* * *

Staggering to the front, I gulped and tried to focus. Even though the last minutes had been terrible, I couldn't show it. While desperately trying to keep my composure, I begun blabbering about my family, not caring the least that I probably sputtered out nonsense.

The incredulous looks I received from my class only confirmed this. The looks turned from shocked to amused, and then they all laughed. Yet, I couldn't even hear my voice, but when I felt like I had finished, I went back to my seat and sat down with dignity.

"Shit, didn't know you had it in you, Yamanaka!" Suigetsu told me and laughed.

I shrugged, still as uncaring as I was when I was standing in the front.

Shizune cleared her throat. "Well, that was a very… _amusing_ presentation. You've got no homework for next week, so of you go."

Bolting for the door, I avoided the curious glances sent my way as I ran for the toilet. When I arrived, I placed my both hands on the edges of the sink, while panting heavily, confused and afraid.

What was I supposed to do now? Call my Dad? And, most importantly, was Naruto safe?

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind so I could think straight. First, like Naruto had told me the night before, I shouldn't do anything reckless. Second, as long as we were in the school, we probably were safe. The problem was on the way home… But if we ganged up with everyone else that lived close, they wouldn't dare, would they? No, because then we'd be too many. Yeah, if we did that, he'd be safe until we arrived at home. And at home, Mum would be.

Breathing, calming myself down patiently, I released my grip on the sink and easily pulled of an elastic band of my right arm, putting my hair up into a bun, all business like. With a professional smirk, I grinned. It'd be fine, as long as I kept my cool. I'd worry about everything when I came home, but in school, I had to look like I had everything under control.

With a last reassuring smile to my mirror reflection, I left the toilet with a casual smirk. As I made my way through the crowd, my sight's set on the cafeteria, greeting all the people I knew, I hummed on my favourite song of the day.

In the cafeteria, the only one I could see was Shikamaru, and just as I was about to escape, he caught my eye, and actually bothered to wave. So I didn't really have a choice.

I dropped down beside him. "Hey."

"Not mad anymore? It was troublesome, you know," he said and sighed, but his eyes seemed to ease up as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Shika, I just got carried away." _And I though you were onto me, I thought you'd find out about Gaara._

He nodded. "It's fine. And even if it's a drag, I'm here for you and all that stuff."

I smiled, and probably would have hugged him if we hadn't been in public. "You're the best."

"Then I guess you will buy me a cup of coffee?" he replied and smirked.

"User," I muttered, but nonetheless stood up and went over to the coffee machine while throwing joking glares over my shoulder.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, and before I knew it the last lesson of the day had arrived. We were supposed to have a class council meeting, but it didn't go that well. In the end Asuma had to lecture us harshly in five minutes before the whole class shut up and let Hinata, who was the chairman of the day, speak.

"I-It's soon H-Halloween, s-so some of u-u-us w-was thinking t-that maybe we'd have a-a s-sleepover here, in the s-s-school. L-Let's vote t-to d-d-decide."

All hands were raised in the air, and I was grinning madly. A sleepover was always fun.

"T-Then i-it's decided," Hinata said, stuttering. Most of the class had to lean forward to even hear her. "A-Asuma h-has a-already volunteered to s-stay with us, and s-so did Kurenai, K-Kakashi and Gai."

"Nice," Naruto exclaimed. Hinata reddened, but tried to keep her composure.

"S-Suggestions o-on food?"

The whole class yelled in unison "PIZZA!"

And the hour continued like that, and the class agreed fairly easy on most points. Especially the one with having a Ghost Tour in the woods behind the school, everyone was very excited over that, and I couldn't blame them, because I felt the same way.

Suddenly, Asuma rose from his chair, and Hinata declared the meeting ended. As the class was dismissed and we all bolted out of the classroom, I felt the feeling of despair catch up to me again, and as I pulled on my jacket, I was having a hard time to breathe.

But I had nothing to worry about, since everything went according to plan. We cycled home in a big group, talking happily. Or at least, the others were. I was perfectly silent, on guard, watching everywhere around us to see if anything suspicious came up.

The black car was back again, Dad in the front seat, driving it carefully after us, and I breathed a sigh of relief. We were safe.

Suddenly, Kiba and Naruto stopped in front of Kiba's house, and so did the rest of us.

"Hey, Naruto, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, I'm staying at Kiba's, but I'll be home by dinner," he told me. "You know I've said that about ten times on the way home, right?"

"Right, I just forgot," I replied, and tried to plaster a look of innocence on my face. I honestly was surprised when it worked.

He laughed, and then the two of them walked in, and I, Shikamaru and Chouji continued cycling.

I tried to breathe and calm down, but he wasn't safe anymore, and I had no idea what to do.

* * *

I stared at the phone in the kitchen, occasionally glancing at the clock. Somehow, I felt a strange need to talk to my best friends about everything, but something kept me back from calling them. I knew Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura would listen, but was I supposed to call Hinata too? I decided against in the end. I did trust her, but I just felt that I first had to talk to the others, and maybe I'd tell her later.

With a last glance at the clock, I reached out for the phone and dialled Chouji's number. A few signals later, he finally answered.

"Hey, the park, ten minutes," I said quickly.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding so concerned I barely managed to not start to go into a rant about how my life sucked.

"I'll tell you when we're there. I'm calling Shika and Sakura too." I hung up and dialled the next number.

"Sakura! Get your ass to the park, ten minutes and don't you dare to be late, Forehead," I chirped.

She sighed. "Whatever you wish, but which park?"

I mentally slapped myself. She wasn't really a part of the Park Sect.

"The one with all the weed, you know, the one that's behind the-"

"Oh, I know which one, see you," she replied and hung up.

Quickly I dialled Shikamaru's number, and he didn't answer until I was considering hanging up.

"What do you want, Ino? I was sleeping…" he said, his voice sounding groggy.

"The park, ten minutes," I replied and hung up before he had a chance to object.

Unfortunately, I realised, I probably was the one who was going to be late, since I had wasted my time calling up them, and only had five minutes left. Rushing, I slipped on a pair of worn shoes and grabbed my jacket while undoing my bun. On the way I pulled a woolly hat on my head wile stumbling down the street.

I barely made it on time, and when I arrived, they were all already there, not that I understood how Shikamaru had managed.

Sakura was sitting on one of the swings, while Chouji and Shikamaru had seated themselves on a bench opposite to the swings, the weed growing around their feet.

I sat on a swing next to Sakura, and sighed. Now when I finally had a chance to talk, I suddenly didn't know what to say. When I didn't start talking, Chouji decided to ask.

"So, Ino, what's up?"

His concerned eyes were enough for me to break apart, and I started sobbing, tears streaming down my cheeks. Sakura was up in a second and hugged me and not a moment later were my other two best friends holding me in their arms too. For awhile, we just stood there, hugging, while I cried out all the fear, despair and worry I had been holding in for the past weeks.

Slowly I calmed down, and they released their grip on me, retreating to their old seats. I started to pour out the story, telling them everything that had happened, even going as far as to tell them about my obsession with Gaara and later Fu, and to the moment I realised Naruto was in danger and neither my parents nor Naruto's had told me or him.

"Shit," was Sakura's words when I finished.

"When's dinner?" Chouji asked out of the blue, receiving a glare from Sakura.

"Chouji, I don't think this is the time to think about _food_," she scolded him, frowning.

Chouji shook his head, and was just about to answer, when Shikamaru did it for him.

"Naruto was supposed to come home by dinner, and we can't let him go home on his own, can we?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner's by six," I replied, clutching the chain to the swing tighter.

Sakura opened her cell phone to check the time, and gasped. "We got about five minutes to get to Kiba's house!"

"Then lets go," Chouji replied and pulled Shikamaru to his feet.

"But I don't have my bike with me," I murmured, but Sakura somehow heard it.

"Well, I have mine, and you can ride on the carrier." She blinked and smiled. "Cheer up, Ino. This will be solved in a blink of an eye." I wasn't entirely sure if the blink she had made before saying the last part was some kind of joke.

I returned the smile. "Thanks."

"Nothing to thank me for," she replied. "Now, hurry!"

Chouji was already cycling away, Shikamaru on the carrier. Sakura had a hard time catching up, but she managed in the end. We were battling time, and just to make the whole thing all movie-like, I started to scream out how much time we had left.

With a last burst of speed, we arrived at Kiba's house just as Naruto was about to jump onto his bike. He grinned at the sight of us, even though neither Sakura nor Chouji could give him a proper greeting.

Then we went to my house, and I prayed to God for the first time in awhile that he'd keep Naruto safe. I wasn't a believer, but for Naruto's sake… well, I'd really start going to church if that would keep him safe. Anything to keep him alive, I promised myself.

We arrived, but when Naruto went inside, I stayed behind.

"Thanks, you really helped me out today," I said wearily, but smiled.

"Anytime Ino, and don't be afraid to call if this comes up again," Chouji replied. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Talk to your parents, they'll solve this troublesome shit," Shikamaru advised.

And then they were off, and I went inside to meet my parents, and I was hell-bent on to give them a piece of my mind.


	13. Cousins and Chases

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Dedication:** To Christmas. F-I-N-A-L-L-Y-!  
**Rant: **Hello, guys! I'm sorry for this being so late, but I've been busy with school and then I had no inspiration at all. But now I'm back again, and actually, I've already started the next chapter. It should be out before Christmas :D

So this chapter was really hard to write, especially the chase in the end. Please give me some reviews on what yo liked and what you though i could do better etc. , I do want to improve my writing, and for that to happen I need to know what to improve!

**

* * *

**

From:

Ino Yamanaka  
**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** YEAH.

Forehead, I'm officially grounded. I think that maybe this time they'll actually not let me slip even if I beg them. I'm torn. And it's painful, really, now I understand how you feel every time you're grounded.

And hey, Naruto found out (he heard me screaming) and he was so mad. No, he didn't scream. He just ran away and now Dad has called the police. He and Mum are out looking for Naruto, but I don't think he's here anymore. I think he took the bus to the city, and it's still only seven thirty, and I know where he's going but I think he doesn't want Mum and Dad to find him and I don't know what to do. I'm worried. What if the Akatsuki finds him?

We cold gather the gang, I suppose… you up for some trouble, Goddess of Prudes?

Ino

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**To:** Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** HELL YEAH.

I'm in! Yeah, I'm worried too, but let's go! If we're lucky we can catch the bus that goes about eight o'clock.

Call whoever you want; I'll be at your place in a few minutes!

Sakura

* * *

I stared at the phone. When I had mentioned the whole thing to Sakura, I hadn't really been thinking of whom to call, and now I was in a pickle. Chouji was a given, as was Shikamaru, but Hinata and maybe Kiba and should I bother Tenten and Neji and Lee and maybe Shino because he's kind of good at these thing and oh I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

Forcing myself to calm down at least enough to stop my hands from shaking, I grabbed the phone and dialled Shikamaru's number, and sure enough, he'd meet us there, and so would Chouji. Then I felt hesitant again, calling Hinata… it _was_ the right thing to do. So with a sigh – how was I supposed to explain it all? – I pushed the buttons in the correct order and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi, this is Hinata speaking," she answered, panting slightly, as if she'd been running to answer the phone.

I cleared my throat, trying to buy myself some time. "Hinata, I need you to do me a favour, it's about Naruto… he just disappeared today and I think he's gone to the city and me and a few others are going there to look for him. So, are you coming with?" Just as I finished, I realised Hinata wasn't allowed to be out after eight.

Well, after being grounded, I wasn't either. But I didn't really feel like caring, anyway.

"Sure, but what-"

"I'll tell you at the bus stop. The bus goes at eight o'clock, be there, okay?" I hung up before she had a chance to answer.

After a few minutes of thinking thoughts I shouldn't been thinking, I dialled Kiba's number, regretting it with every signal that went. He answered, barking at me just like his dogs and I felt like shouting at him and hanging up, but restrained myself and forced out my message.

"Eh? That doesn't sound like Naruto at all… but I guess I'll come, for the idiot's sake. And Sasuke will come too," he said and I involuntarily gasped.

With a strange feeling in my stomach, I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the situation before me. "Yeah, I'll explain at the bus. Eight o'clock sharp, okay?" I told him while breathing as evenly as I could. "And… thanks, Kiba. I appreciate it," I added as an afterthought, not sure about what his reaction would be.

He just laughed uneasily and I could almost see him roll his eyes. A few parting words later and he hung up on me.

I proceeded to search through the whole house to find my bus card, and finally found it in a corner of my drawer – how had it gotten there? - and then ran around the house in a mad search for something I wasn't quite sure of yet.

When I finally realised it was time to take on all of my clothes, I was already late and Sakura was standing at the front door, impatiently tapping her foot as if we were in a hurry. Which we were, but I wasn't really focusing.

"Concentrate, you blonde, or we'll never get there in time," she reprimanded me, sounding like her mother. She then rolled her eyes as I slipped on my shoes and stood up. "The hat is totally backwards."

"Ah," I said and took it off, embarrassed that _I_ would actually do something like _that_. "Well, I'm ready. OPERATION-"

"No operation, let's just go." Sakura left the house with a sigh and I followed her, but did lock the door after myself before rushing after her.

It was drizzling, and I felt like the humid air was too thick for my throat to take in, but ignored it as we started running to get to the bus stop in time. Even though my legs were starting to give in, I continued, because I ran for _his_ sake.

If Naruto disappeared, I wouldn't forgive myself. And with this thought, I pumped my legs, seeing the bus stop in front of myself and the bus there, slightly panicking. Sakura was behind me, panting like hell but still managing to keep up with me as I bolted.

"YOU TWO!" Kiba shouted, covering his face from the rain slightly with his hand as he stood in the line to the bus. We arrived at the line, both panting and him looking down at us as if we were beings beneath him. "You call us all up and you're not on time. God, I haven't met anyone more stupid." Somehow, he managed insulting us with a smile that was almost friendly.

"Sorry Kiba, but I can't really take that from the guy who failed the math test last week… which was like the easiest thing ever," Sakura replied sweetly, and passed by him and climbed onto the bus.

I was too tired to come up with a smart ass comment, so I just pointed at Sakura, agreeing. "What she said."

He rolled his eyes and pushed me to the bus, and I climbed on and paid. After Kiba had joined me, we made our way back to the bus, where the rest of the gang was sitting, each and one of them – except Sakura – looking at me expectantly.

"So, the explanation, I think I kind of do deserve one," Kiba told me as he dropped down next to Sasuke.

Since Sakura had sat down next to Hinata, I took an empty seat, but didn't turn to look out of the window like I really wanted to.

"You know, Naruto…" I started, unsure what to say.

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He, well," I said, stumbling over my words, confused at how I was supposed to tell them. Before, I had known exactly everything – my feelings, my thoughts – but suddenly, it all had stopped, as if a wall had been raised.

Sakura sent me a concerned glance, and Hinata looked as if she didn't know what to say.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, worried, and fiddled with her fingers non-stop.

"It is," Shikamaru answered instead of me, and I silently thanked him.

With another scared glance to the outside of the bus, I cleared my throat and decided to face it all. "Naruto's the mayor's son, which you all know. And by now, you all know about Gaara and Fu, who were both coincidentally the kid of a mayor. So after all this, I found out tat they're after Naruto, and that the only reason he's living with us is because the Akatsuki is after power and money and well, him."

A shocked silence settled over the group. The people around us were all moving and continuing as if the day was a normal day, but we had all kind of frozen. While my heart was racing away, something inside of me _had_ stopped. Because before telling Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata, I'd been denying it, but now I couldn't deny it anymore, it was true. It was happening.

Surprisingly, the first one of us to speak was Hinata. "No way," she said, her mouth shaping an 'o' as her surprised eyes held my gaze firmly.

Then the whole questioning started. How long? Was he in danger right now? What were we going to do? Where was he? Did he know? What had happened to make him leave the house?

They all fired off quickly, and I tried to answer with the same speed. I told them the events, and even managed to tell them a few things about Gaara and Fu.

Kiba leaned back into his seat, a worn look on his face. "But the police are searching?"

"Yeah, but they're out in our suburb," I explained," but he's not there. I know it."

"So… where is he?" Sakura inquired. "You never told."

I glanced to the window again, wondering where we were and if we'd arrive soon. Time was running out. We didn't have the time for this shit. "His mother's café, I think. And if he's not there… well, maybe he went home. But my bet is on the café."

"I agree," Sasuke said, shockingly. "He talked about that place a lot."

I knew Naruto and Sasuke had this whole we're-friends-but-somehow-we're-not-like-usual-friends-thing going on, and I didn't really understand it, but was grateful for it at the moment.

Chouji opened a packet of chewing gum and propped them all into his mouth. "How long is the café open?"

"Twelve," I responded and played with my hair absentmindedly.

"That's late, isn't it? Even if it's in town," Sakura said, and frowned.

"Yeah, but it's good for business, at least that's what aunt Kushina says. The place is always full at daytime, so I have never been there when there are not a lot of customers, but now it shouldn't be as much people." I turned my head to the window, impatient, and finally saw the big apartment complexes. We'd soon arrive.

Hinata also seemed to notice as she let out a sigh of relief, and smiled, but then looked confused and turned her head to look at me. "But won't that mean Naruto's mum will see him?"

"No, she's never outside the kitchen."

"Oh, well then it'll be easy!" Kiba exclaimed, and as the bus stopped ran ahead of the rest of us.

I think about everyone rolled their eyes, but nonetheless hurried after him.

The city was different from the suburb, something I was very aware of. While in our neighbourhood, you'd never see any alcoholics, homeless people or anything that stuck out too much. In the city, this all changed. People ran around and did whatever they pleased it seemed, because even though I had just gotten of the bus I'd already seen at least five alcoholics and a family without a home. And then there was the different air, whispering in my ear that the street really was dangerous.

I had a strange need of getting home, but ignored it and followed the stream away from the station and to the closest shopping district. Sasuke and Kiba went in the front to push the people out of our way, and Shikamaru and Chouji were in the back, me and the girls in the middle. Somehow it felt like they wanted to protect us from the city people. Or maybe I was just hallucinating.

Finally, we got out of the crowd and started to search, and after five minutes found the café.

It was nice, not little but certainly not huge either. When we walked in, a bell rang loudly and I saw the cashier look up and smile kindly at us.

The atmosphere was pleasant. The café had wooden floors and lots of cosy white sofas and chairs, nice tables between them. Most of the ones who were there looked like they were university students – having a computer and typing furiously on something that was probably due the next day.

My eyes continued to look around the café, but there was no Naruto to find. We check all the toilets, but no, he wasn't there. This revelation made the group insecure – suddenly, we had no idea what we were going to do.

* * *

"Does anyone have an idea where he could be?" Sakura asked tiredly, rubbing her temples. "Because I'm seriously out of ideas."

We'd been about every place we knew in the city, and it was getting really late. Hinata had already fallen asleep once and now I almost had to drag her down the street. Sasuke and Kiba both looked like they were too tired to continue. Shikamaru yawned.

"I think it's time to get home," he said, shooting me an apologizing look. "Sorry Ino, but we have been everywhere. He's not here."

I knew I shouldn't have felt so scared, but I did. Had the Akatsuki already taken him? "It's okay."

Chouji shook his head, disagreeing. "It's not okay. It's terrible. But we have to get home before our parents start getting worried and call the police. You know my mum."

I numbly nodded, and we trudged down the street. Sakura was still staring around in the crowd, probably still hoping she'd see a blonde mop of hair and blue twinkling eyes. But to no avail, he didn't appear as we walked to the bus.

At the bus, everyone except Sasuke fell asleep. Luckily he woke us up in time to get off. I thanked them all one more time before we parted ways and went to our own homes.

* * *

I quietly tried the lock as I arrived at my door, but it was locked. They still weren't home.

"Damn," I murmured, and stopped midway with my key in the air. Being alone when my cousin was missing, my parents weren't home, and everything just plainly sucked wasn't something I fancied.

I dropped down on the front porch with a thud, seating myself. The time ran by, and the clock had now passed eleven. And they still weren't home. Forcing myself to not cry – I wasn't five anymore, I could handle this – I wrapped my arms around my knees, freezing.

Then I heard the sound of someone inside of my house. Were my parents home after all? I turned my head to the kitchen window, and frowned. But all the lights were out before… but not now.

With a startled gasp, I stood up and backed away from my house, almost tripping.

Someone was in there and the person in question wasn't my parents or Naruto. I could see the shadow in the kitchen, and by the movements of it, someone was starting to move to the windows. And if they did, they probably would be able to see me.

Just as I was about to turn around and run to god knows where, the man moved in front of the window, and stared out at me.

He was probably in his late teens, and had his blonde hair in a ponytail looking quite alike me, actually. He had a cloak – so out of fashion – with red clouds on, resembling perfectly were he came from.

The Akatsuki were currently in my house. This revelation made me both terrified and relieved. I was terrified because well, they were in my house, searching through it probably, and I couldn't move an inch out of fear since they now knew I was there and had seen them. I was relieved because this meant they hadn't found Naruto. They hadn't won yet.

My body froze on the spot as his eyes widened, and lifted his arm to point at me while shouting to someone else. Soon the whole lot had moved to the kitchen but I still couldn't make my body move.

"GET HER!" the blonde guy shouted, and suddenly, they all started moving in the kitchen, but I still stood on the same spot.

A part of me felt like it was burning with the hate, while the other froze with the fear. But in the end, the hate and the urge to save myself won, because my legs started moving and I tripped backwards and fell to the ground.

Someone was trying to get out of the front door, and I decided staying here to watch wasn't a good idea. Instead I got up from the ground and started sprinting, having no idea where I was going. I just ran and ran and ran.

I could hear the footsteps behind me as they started catching up to me and I almost felt their arms reaching out to grab the hood of my jacket. The most dangerous men in the world were chasing a girl like me – hardly believable.

While trying to not trip on my shoe laces that I didn't have the time to tie, I coursed through my hometown and tried to run through the most occupied areas while shouting for help. Several lights were switched on in the houses, and many people stood in the windows, watching tentatively and some had even been smart enough to grab a phone and call the police.

My shoes didn't make the running any easier, and I was starting to get tired. They though seemed to never feel even a tinge of exhaustion, because the longer the chase lasted the more they managed to touch me and almost getting a grip around my arms, hood, or any other thing they reached out for.

A hand grasped my jacket, and I started praying for my own life and desperately tried to keep my body from freezing again. Just as the person was about to pull, I cringed out of the jacket, happy that I had put my keys and phone in my bag, which still hung on my shoulder.

Stumbling and almost tripping again, I turned around a corner, panting heavily and feeling a need to stop to catch my breath. But doing it wasn't an option, because when I glanced over my shoulder, the Akatsuki were behind me and looking as if they thought they had won.

But I wasn't done yet. Looking around myself, trying to find the little courage that must have been inside of me, I tried to find a weapon. The only thing provided was the lid of a bin. Grabbing it in my right hand, I swung it a few times before aiming and throwing. The lid seemed to reach its target by the loud angry "Damn!" that was shouted from an unknown enemy.

One out, if I was lucky. However, I didn't bother checking since it'd slow me down.

Furious at the situation, scared and positively sure I'd die; I suddenly had the strength to run faster. Actually, it was like flying. Everything just swished by.

Then I heard the sirens in the distance, and sighed, relieved. But there was something else that felt very weird. While I kept running, I didn't run as fast, because something had clearly changed. I proceeded to stop, and turned around, facing… nothing.

No evil organisation was behind me. No scary look-alikes, no guy being the older image of Sasuke, no girl with blue hair. They were gone. For forever, I found myself hoping, even though I knew they'd be back to take him, someday. But today wasn't the right day, it seemed.

The emptiness of the street hit me hard, and I sank down to the ground, sitting in the middle of the road and just stared. It was over now. I was okay. They didn't manage to touch me.

Looking up, relieved but somehow confused, I felt shocked. This wasn't happening. I leaned back at the ground, lying on the street and really not caring if a car would run me over. Or, I did care, I just didn't have the motivation to get up and face the world.

As I lay on the street, I noticed the asphalt looked so dark. Really, it looked just like the street outside Shikamaru's house, since they had recently asphalted it. I tiredly closed my eyes. Even if it was Shika's street, I didn't want to stand up just yet.

The sirens were getting louder, making me cover my ears with my hands. And I was trembling, it was freezing outside. Maybe it was because now when I had stopped, the sweat the run had produced was starting to get cold, and I had thrown away my jacket when I was trying to get away.

I sat up, shaking, and tried to warm myself up with my arms hugging myself protectively while trying to convince myself that I wasn't scared and that it was over now.

The lights from the police cars were now visible and the sound was deafening. They all stopped just beside me, and jumped out, the questioning beginning immediately.

I felt like dying.


	14. Cousins and the Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. YET!  
**Dedication:** E, I, J, S, L and the other L. Best friends everrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
**Rant:** HELLUUUUUU! Kind of sad that my inspiration has gone on vacation, haha. Actually, scratch the haha. It's not funny, especially not when I can start writing other stories, like, coming 2-3 chapters with them but this one doesn't flow. AT ALL. Luckily, I did manage to write this out. It's kind of one of those chapters when we're dealing with the aftermath, so not really eventful. Anyways, I'd say there's about two chapters left of Cousins. Yes, I know Naruto's there for a year and I'm not even at Christmas yet, but I don't think it's going to be good if I continue it after this arc, I don't really have any ideas. But I'm open to ideas! So yeah.

Anyways, if you ever go to Sweden, go to an ICA store and buy Kivik's Pärondryck (pärondryck= peardrink). It's so awesome!

BY THE WAY, MERRY CHRISTMAS! A little late. Dad bought ps3. I'm sooo happy :D

HAPPY NEW YEAR, TOO!

And now for the chapter :D

* * *

A nice police officer named Genma Shiranui questioned me on the sidewalk quickly, looking understanding. After a few minutes he decided I was too tired and that he'd question me again the next day, and I thanked him with a lifeless "thank you". He replied evenly and then asked if I had any place to stay since my parents were in the city talking to Naruto's parents. I shrugged, and motioned to the house, suggesting I'd stay at Shika's now that I already was there. Genma agreed easily.

Shikaku and Yoshino, Shika's parents, stood at the door, looking concerned. I walked up to them, and Yoshino started to throw questions at me, but Shikaku raised a hand to stop her. She shook her head and apologised, and then proceeded to yell at Shikamaru to come down.

He looked as if he'd been sleeping, which wasn't really a surprise. Shikamaru stared at me, as if asking what the heck I was doing there. His mother explained the situation, and then he softened a bit and led me up to his room.

I peered inside, eager to find something to talk about that wasn't filled with problems. The room was white, but Shikamaru had never been one to pick another colour.

"What happened?" he asked, walking over to the wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt for me to sleep in.

I shrugged stoically, just like I had responded Genma, avoiding his eyes and staring down at a nice spot on the floor.

"You know you'll have to talk about it sometime," he told me, his tone serious.

Maybe I did, but as the anger started boiling inside of me, I wasn't thinking straight. "Whatever, I don't care."

"Like you ever do," he muttered, and it hit me how weird this was, coming from Shikamaru. Since when did he care if I talked or kept my mouth shut?

"What's your fucking problem with me?" I turned to glare at him fiercely, now too mad to _not_ look at him.

Couldn't he ever get that life wasn't all about sleeping and playing boring board games? The rest of us actually did have more emotions than sleepy, even if it to him seemed to be so absurd.

"I think the right question is more about what your problem is," he spat, and walked over to me, almost close to glaring. "You've been angry with me for nothing, you ignored Chouji and me the whole summer, and you're only thinking about yourself. Don't you think the rest of us are also worried about Naruto? You're not the only one here."

I glared, and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You ignored Chouji _and me_? As if I ignored _you_! Maybe I ignored Chouji, but never did I ignore you, because you never bothered to call!"

"Well what the heck was I supposed to do when you ran around acting so weird? It's tiring to follow your train of thought."

"Don't you get that you _too_ have to work for this friendship to work!" I yelled, and bored my blue eyes into his brown ones.

Right then I knew that wasn't really true because he had tried more than I had lately, but I was too angry to care. How dared he come in and think I'd tell everything just like that? We weren't five anymore!

"I do try," he backed away, and suddenly the irritated expression on his face faded away, and was replaced by a worn face. "I try."

Just as he started calm down – whatever caused that – I was getting more riled up. I was positively sure my cheeks were red from the anger, and the embarrassment of him noticing that we'd been drifting apart. The fact that the most of it was my own fault just made it worse, and when you added the Akatsuki thing, I was at my breaking point and Shikamaru was the one who'd have to take the blow.

"YOU'RE TOTALLY FUCKING STUPID!" I yelled, waving my arms frantically. "You don't try, _I_ try more than you do, you lazy ass!"

He pulled a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look-"

"Don't act like you know a thing about how I feel! You have no idea how it's been for me lately, you idiot-"

"SO WHAT?" he snapped. I froze. Shikamaru didn't _do_ yelling. "I'm trying right now."

Glaring, I pointed at the door, not wanting to hear another word from his mouth. "Go out. I'm changing."

He just shook his head and left, "Whatever."

* * *

Shikamaru and I were having a glaring contest.

"You're sleeping on the sofa. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you," I told him, my arms crossed.

"No way," he said, and at my protest, threw himself onto the bed. "Either we share or you take the sofa. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why? Because it's too troublesome?" I said in a fake-concerned voice.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Get off the bed," I commanded harshly, sending him a glare as he closed his eyes and put the duvet over himself, smiling.

"Shikamaru Nara, get off that bed in this instant!" I tried again, my voice failing at the end as I suddenly felt like crying. Mood swings, no joke.

"We've slept next to each other since we were born, it's not a big deal," he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Glaring, I grabbed his feet and pulled, yanking him of the bed. With a big grin, I threw myself where he'd just been laying and landed gracefully, stretching out my arms and legs to take up the whole bed. "It's because I'm mad at you. You deserve sleeping on the sofa."

He moved my right arm and leg, lying down before I had a chance to take over the place again. As he slapped my arm away as I tried to push him down from the bed again, I decided it wasn't worth the effort and I was feeling really tired.

Did Shika know his bed was like heaven?

* * *

The next morning, we had overslept. Yoshino just shrugged as I chased Shikamaru down the stairs to breakfast.

"I called them. Said you were taking the day off," she explained as we sat down and started eating our pancakes in a fast pace. Or, I did. Shika probably ate as slowly as he could just to annoy me.

"Then I'm going back to bed," he said and stood up, but didn't have a chance to leave since both me and Yoshino pushed him back into his seat again.

She glared at him. "Eat up!"

"Yes, mum," he replied, and I snickered. Poor Shikaku and Shikamaru – they were both as whipped as possible. "Troublesome women," he muttered to me, loud enough for me to hear but not his mother.

Sadly – or maybe luckily - she seemed to have amazing hearing because she swirled around and glared at her son. "I heard that!"

"Sorry," he offered.

"You'll clean your whole room today, and yes, that includes making your bed, putting away all those board games, hovering and the rest. And you know what the rest means, so don't even try, Shikamaru," Yoshino instructed, and then turned to me, smiling. "Ino darling, you can do whatever you like. You cannot, however, go back to your house because the police are there after yesterday's incident."

She picked up her bag and took the last things with her before leaving for work. "That's it; I'll see you this afternoon! And Shikamaru, don't forget to clean your room!"

The door closed after her. I laughed at Shikamaru and his depressed demeanour to which he replied with a glare.

"Can't you help me out?" he asked, almost begging.

I shook my head. "Nope!"

"Well, at least tell me what happened yesterday?"

I felt the shiver in my body but ignored it as I tried to not avoid the facts any longer. I would tell Shikamaru. I would regret it. And then I would regret that I regretted it.

"They were in my house, and then they saw me and they started chasing me and in the end I came here and they suddenly were gone," I blurted out while fiddling with my hair.

"Okay," he said slowly, as if he was having a hard time getting it. I didn't blame him. Lately everything had been a mess. "Are you alright?"

It was a stupid question, which I said rather politely. He, surprisingly, agreed. Then I skilfully directed the conversation another way, and he played along even though he knew that I knew that he knew what I was doing.

* * *

Zapping through the channels on the TV, I lazily stopped at the channel with the monkey program, too tired to even bother to switch again. So I started watching and after a few seconds, I found myself laughing at the monkeys again. Then I turned my head to my side, grinning, and was just about to ask Naruto if he still couldn't handle monkey sex when I realised it was empty. And that I wasn't even in my own house.

That dropped my mood instantly.

A few hours later, Shikamaru descended down the stairs with a bored look on his face. "I'm done."

"Give me ice cream." I glanced at him and turned my face into a pleading one.

"Get it yourself."

He dropped down on the sofa.

"Please?" I begged.

"I cleaned my room, Ino. Now I'm going to sleep."

I glared, and swatted him with the remote to the TV. "Do as I say, now!"

He didn't even respond as he held his cheek with his hands, cursing. Then he stood up, and at my pleased look shook his head. "I'm not going to get you ice cream, so don't look so smug. I'm getting myself an icepack."

"You're so selfish-"

"You slapped me with the remote. I honestly don't think it's selfish of me to not give you ice cream," he cut me off, and raised an eyebrow at me.

With a sigh I realised I couldn't argue with his logic, and even proceeded to stand up myself. Following him into the kitchen, I annoyed him further while he searched for an icepack. When Shika finally moved away from the freezer I went in for the ice cream I knew he had. After a few seconds I had a packet of vanilla ice cream in my left hand and a spoon in the other.

He rolled his eyes, and seemed to be just about to insult me, but the phone interrupted him. Ringing away, I gave him a questioning look. "Aren't you going to answer?"

"It's your cell phone."

"Oh."

I put the spoon and the ice cream on the table and went into the dusty hall. "You should clean the hall!" I informed Shikamaru, him being behind me the whole time.

"It's dad's job," he said and shrugged.

I sat down on the floor and started a frantic search after my phone as it kept ringing. Shikamaru sighed and sat down too, handing me my bag. A thankful look later, I had the phone in my hand and was answering happily.

"Hey," Naruto's voice said. I froze. Shikamaru looked confused at my sudden change of demeanour.

Then I regained my composure. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I screeched. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! HECK, EVERYONE'S BEEN WORRIED!"

"I've been around."

"YOU HAVE NOT BEEN AROUND! YOU NEVER CAME HOME! WE WENT TO THE CITY TO FIND YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, and I knew he was scratching the back of his head, wondering what to say. "I just spaced out… I didn't really know what I was doing…"

I tried to calm myself down with breathing evenly. Shikamaru gave me an annoyed look, saying "Do you have to be so loud? He's safe…"

"Where have you been?" I asked again, barely managing to not yell. "Where are you now?"

"I… well…"

"Okay, we'll talk about this _later_," I murmured, with a little hint of a threat at the end of the sentence.

He didn't answer, and not before then did I realise I was hearing a beeping sound. He had hung up on me.

I turned to Shikamaru with a frown on my face. "He's an idiot."

* * *

That evening the police decided it was fine for us to come home. Mum and Dad had been looking for Naruto all night and day and when they saw me they apologised a thousand times for leaving me all alone. Dad almost suffocated me when he hugged me. Of course I wasn't grounded anymore, to my own advantage.

Naruto came home later, and before I even had a chance to say a word to him, Mum grabbed him and forced him into the kitchen where the discussion started. I was caught eavesdropping by Dad and he sent me back to my room again. Up there, I turned on my computer with a sigh.

Sakura had practically spammed me.

* * *

**From: **Sakura Haruno  
**To: **Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** OMG!

I need you right now. Kiba's gone all weird on me. Help, please?

* * *

**From: **Sakura Haruno  
**To:** Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** WTF?

Come on Ino I need help here!

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**To: **Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** ANSWER ME!

I think the subject line says everything.

* * *

**From: **Sakura Haruno  
**To:** Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** …

Don't answer me then. Fine, it's whatevs.

* * *

**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**To: **Ino Yamanaka  
**Subject:** I HEARD ABOUT IT

Are you okay? I heard about the whole thing today from Chouji who'd heard it from his parents who heard it from Shikamaru's parents who heard it from the police officer who heard it from you! The whole school knows about it and everyone's been nagging me about you.

Gosh, I'm worried. Call me!

Sorry about the bitchiness before, it just kinda happened.

* * *

I decided I didn't fancy answering all those emails, so I went and got myself the telephone from the hall and dialled her number.

An hour later and we still hadn't finished talking, and my parents hadn't stopped talking with Naruto either. My cousin's parents were on there way and I could imagine Kushina's face right now. She wouldn't be happy.

Sakura and I babbled on, now having long before left the subject of Naruto. We were currently discussing Kiba and his… Kiba-ish ways. I tried to convince her to well, talk to him. It didn't go down too well.

"He's the one who's acting all weird suddenly," Sakura said in an annoyed tone. "And therefore I'm not going to apologise, since I haven't done anything. Gosh, boys confuse me."

And so on.


	15. Cousins and Everything Turning Black

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Dedication: **To this day because I'm one of those fools who likes it, even though someone had written I was as big as a house on my locker and there was no heart shaped paper sticked onto my locker like it should have been, since everyone else had one XD  
**Rant: **I feel like one of those mean bitches in an american high school movie. I'm so sorry. I don't know why this update took so long! While trying to get the whole thing right, I guess I lost the track of time... and no inspiration for this story also helped to make this happen. I've been writing lots of other things, though. Not anything good until today, but I've been trying at least :D  
Plus, I'd like to thank everyone who have read, reviewed, put this story on favourites or on story alert. Even if it takes me months to update, I will. I won't ever abandon this story when we're so close to the end.

* * *

Ever since the day Naruto had returned, nothing special had happened. He said he'd gone to the city, so I had been right. Never did he mention where he had gone though, and I stopped nagging him about it after a while.

Sakura and Kiba were on good terms again, however I had no idea if they were together or if they were friends or acquaintances or whatever they liked to call themselves. At least no one had to listen to their arguments anymore, which was a relief. After a while, they weren't especially amusing… more like headache giving.

Chouji had beaten his latest record in eating hot dogs by one, and he was very pleased. It wasn't until afterwards that he realised that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea.

Shikamaru was sleeping the lessons away, not bothering to even pick a pen up. He had been given detention almost everyday in one week, and his mother was nagging him about it and everyone else too. Luckily, he realised that detention was even more troublesome than lessons, so he started concentrating a little bit. Well, it wasn't like he needed to concentrate much.

Hinata still had her crush on Naruto, seemingly getting stronger every day.

Yes, everything was how it was supposed to be. Until Halloween, that is.

We'd been planning the Halloween sleepover in the school for weeks, so naturally we were all quite hyped up at the end of the faithful Friday.

"YAMATO, INO SPLASHED MY… WHATEVER THE NAME IS, WITH COLOUR!" Sakura shrieked, pointing between me and her woodwork.

I gasped mockingly, and then proceeded to point at her as Yamato, our teacher in the subject started to approach. "NO I DIDN'T!"

"YOU SO DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID!"

"HEY GUYS! I THINK I FOUND THE ELECTRICAL CABINET!" Naruto exclaimed, in the room with all the wood supplies.

"DID NOT!"

"DID!"

"Girls, let's calm down a bit and talk about this," Yamato said calmingly, just to be ignored. "NARUTO, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINKING ABOUT TOUCHING THAT!"

Sakura turned around to the closest person and grabbed them by the collar, forcing poor Shino to follow her. "She did it, ask Shino!" A pointing finger, belonging to Sakura was suddenly in Shino's face.

However, he didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he did, it wasn't like he showed it. "Yes," Shino confirmed.

"WHAT?" Naruto didn't hear what Yamato had told him, and was currently searching through the cabinet with glee.

"WELL I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"I KNEW YOU DID IT!" Sakura roared, partly happy she had been right. Then she remembered what I had done. "IT'S ALL RAINBOW-ISH! HOW COULD YOU?"

"It was quite easy, actually. I just-"

"YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR IS RUINED!"

"SHUT UP," Kiba ordered loudly across the room, standing at his bench with an annoyed expression on his face. "Just chill, you're giving me a headache."

"GUYS! I THINK I CAN TURN OF THE LIGHTS IN THE WHOLE BUILDING!" This wasn't a good thing, because we were down in woodwork classroom, which only had really small windows at the upper part of the left wall. The woodwork classroom was the only classroom in the basement, but for a very good reason. It was down in the basement because then the class would not disturb the other as much.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Sakura and I shouted in unison, just because he told us to and we weren't taking any shit from him.

Shikamaru sighed, his arms on the table, raising his head from them. "This is so troublesome."

"YOU'RE TROUBLESOME!"

"I hate that word," Shino commented, a slight emotion that probably was hate showing in his voice. Which was quite surprising since it was Shino and he was never really the man of emotions.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Sasuke said, irritated. "And just shut it, will you?" He said in my and Sakura's general direction.

We both crossed our arms and turned away from each other.

And then, everything turned black.

"HEY GUYS, I THINK THE WHOLE BUILDING BROKE DOWN!"

"**NARUTO!"**

* * *

Science class wasn't any better than woodwork. The lights had quickly been turned on after we had been fumbling in the dark for a few minutes. Naruto had three detentions coming up the next week.

Anyway, back to science. Kurenai was out of the classroom, and naturally, this meant chaos. Suigetsu was pulling some vulgar joke in the back, to the guys' amusement, and we girls were chatting in the front, gossiping mindlessly. Then, it all came.

Somehow, the curtains fell down with a bang. Some important papers flew out of the window, and the rest covered the floor. Water had also spilled out on the floor, and was covering half the classroom since someone had decided that flooding it seemed like such a good idea.

Then Kurenai opened the door, and her eyes turned wide in shock.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

* * *

The last class of the day seemed to take years to arrive, but as I sat in there and listened to Asuma voice all the complaints the teacher had on our class this day, I realised it'd be harder to sit through then wait for.

"I don't get you kids. If we hadn't been planning this sleepover and already contacted the school administration and the people getting us food, I'd cancel the sleepover," he rambled.

At this, most people raised their heads from the confinements of their arms and started to protest.

"You can't do that!"

"That's so unfair!"

"It was just some water!"

Asuma raised an eyebrow, as if asking them if they really should have said that. When everyone had shut up, he started talking again. "Relax kids, told you I wouldn't, but you've got to behave yourselves. By the way, you all have detention."

And then the screams started again.

* * *

"I'm tired," I whined, as I stood in the hallway with my bags packed. "I can't carry all of these to school!"

"Well, suck it up," Naruto advised kindly.

I glared. "Or maybe I could just force you to carry all of them."

"Or maybe not."

"Maybe I will."

"I'll drive you there," Dad said as he went out from the kitchen. "Wow, that's a lot of bags!"

"I told you that you were taking too much with you, Ino." Naruto smirked and then proceeded to take his one bag in his hand, aiming for the door. "I'll wait outside."

Ignoring him, I turned to Dad. "Help me?"

"Of course," he replied as he easily picked up all bags.

"Thanks."

We arrived at the school after a ride where Naruto had to go back three times because he'd forgotten things, and I had been whining just because I felt like it. When all of our bags were placed in the classroom, I looked around to see if any of my friends was around. Luckily, they were.

Sakura and Hinata were whispering in a corner about things I could easily imagine because I'm a girl, and I decided to approach them. A few metres away, Naruto had already joined Chouji in eating candy and Shikamaru sat by their side, eyes closed and looking like he was already sleeping. Sasuke stood next to them, his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. Kiba was laughing madly at something Naruto had just said, sitting next to Chouji on the floor.

I casually dropped down next to the girls, and both greeted me brightly before pulling me into the conversation.

"Karin and Suigetsu are together," Sakura announced, eyes gleaming only because she'd known before me.

I leaned in, interested. "You sure?"

"I saw them in the corridor and he was holding her hand and I was like awwww!" Sakura retold, while Hinata nodded vigorously next to her.

In that moment, Karin and Suigetsu entered the classroom, and I looked up, expecting their hands to be intertwined. No such luck, though. Actually, they looked quite annoyed at each other.

"Yeah right," I answered Sakura after silently trying to eavesdrop on Karin and Suigetsu's conversation.

"It's true!" She defended and then stuck out her tongue. "Besides, that's not even the best of all things I know that you don't know."

"Do tell." I smiled mockingly.

Hinata started to giggle beside me and not until then did it hit me Sakura might actually know something _I _didn't. This was, of course, not acceptable.

"Come on, Sakura," I urged as she started giggling too.

Giggles are infectious, so naturally I started giggling too after a few seconds trying to keep the smile off of my face.

When she had calmed down, Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded in Sasuke's direction. "I overheard a really interesting conversation."

"What?"

"Well…"

"Sakura," I warned, narrowing my eyes.

She suppressed another giggle, and then leaned forward, whispering "Someone thinks I'm the one."

"NO WAY!"

Usually, I wouldn't scream this out loud because honestly that's not especially nice to Sakura, but the tremendous shock caused me to say the words I was thinking out loud. Immediately the girl frowned.

Then, trying to cover up my little slip-up, I went back to talking in a hushed tone. "Sasuke?"

"NO!" By now, most of the class had arrived and were looking at us like we were stupid.

"Keep it down," Hinata whispered, her voice muffled since her hand was over her mouth to make her stop giggling.

"Then who?" I asked curiously, no longer disturbed.

"Well who do you think it is?"

It dawned on me. "KIBA!"

* * *

"Thanks Ino for making us look like idiots and for making him go all 'what are you talking about?'" Sakura said sarcastically when we started fixing up the mattresses for the night.

"It's not like I meant to scream," I replied while rolling my eyes. "And no way he said you were the one."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course he didn't. God, are you stupid? I was just messing with you. Why else would Hinata giggle like crazy?"

"Excuse me for trusting me friends," I sputtered after regaining calm. Somehow, my hands still inched to strangle Sakura, but I refrained from doing it.

Killing people didn't look good.

As Sakura dropped down on her mattress with a big smile on her face again over something I didn't even want to imagine I sighed so loudly I could rival Shikamaru.

"What?" she inquired.

I shrugged. "Tired, I guess."

After this, the night started. First, we all ate pizza. We had considered traditional Halloween food, but decided against it when we realised pizza was better and cheaper. Plus, most of us were more in to it.

Naruto and I shared on a kebab pizza, cutting in it half. He also shared a Hawaiian pizza with Sakura, so in the end he got his two favourites and was full. Well, as full as Naruto can get.

Then the night continued with lots of different games, a horror movie, and a good amount of talk. Quickly the clock started to approach twelve – the time of the ghosts. To celebrate this, and maybe because we felt like getting all upbeat and scared, we decided to mark out a path in the woods in homeroom earlier that day, where half of the class will be hiding while the rest follows the path. Then, as we walk there, the others will scare us.

I admit it; I was scared, and held onto Hinata's arm like crazy. However, Hinata was even more scared than me, so it felt a little bit more okay with her by my side, strangely. Knowing I wasn't alone felt comforting.

My group consisted of me and the whole gang. The rest of the class went into hiding, and we had to wait for about twenty minutes before we could actually go out. Then, the clock turned twelve, and Hinata squeezed my arm to the point where it hurt.

"It's okay," I said reassuringly.

She just whimpered.

The whole group went to stand in a line as we'd been ordered, one by one. In front of me was Naruto, and he was the first in the line. Behind me was Hinata, now holding my hand, making my arm turn into an awkward position, but I didn't complain.

Then, we started walking. Everywhere around me I heard noises, and farer behind me Sakura gasped as someone stepped on a stick. Even so, we kept walking. Sometimes, someone jumped out and screamed or something of the sorts, and all of us girls shrieked while some of the guys also did, but most of them just took it like the men they were.

"This is scary, huh?" I whispered, after a while were it had become too quiet for my liking.

My eyes were etched to the path in front of me, and I had yet to notice Hinata's hand disappearing from my arm.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

Actually, it had been really quiet for a long time. Sakura's screams had soon disappeared. Sasuke's annoyed groans, Shikamaru's sighs, Chouji munching on his chips – everyone was gone. There was no sound.

Slowly, I shivered, and, trying to keep my heart from beating so fast, I turned around.

No one was there.

"Naruto," I said, but he just kept on walking.

I tried again. "Naruto."

Holding myself in a hug that only made the arm that ached from Hinata's grip feel worse, I tried to breathe in and out, but to no avail. The panic was attacking me.

Was this some sort of sick joke? Had the rest of the class planned this? When I saw shadows, preparing to take us, was I just imagining things? What happened to the others? Why didn't I notice? Where was the rest of the class, anyway? What was happening?

I knew he had stopped when I heard a hitched breath behind me. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I responded, my whole body shaking. I felt cold, so cold.

Naruto was by my side in less than a second, his arm immediately wrapped around my shoulders. "Let's go back."

"Yeah," I agreed.

We started walking, only to find we had no idea where we had come from, because someone had ripped down all of our markings. I sincerely hoped it was an animal. If it was anything else, I wouldn't know what to do.

"So… we have to keep on walking?"

"Seems like it," I said.

Naruto and I started walking down the path, but I knew he was inching to run, and so was I. However, just as I was about to propose this, I heard a stick break. Then I heard a few more.

Somehow, I could just feel by the way Naruto's grip tightened around my shoulders that he had heard.

We stopped.

"Naruto-"

Before I could finish what I was supposed to say, someone ripped me away from Naruto, and everything went black.


End file.
